HASTA MI FINAL
by chanklavieja
Summary: EL AMOR PERDURARA HASTA EL FINAL.. SIN IMPORTAR LOS OBSTACULOS!
1. Chapter 1

Todo por fin había terminado, ahora la paz reinaba en la bella era sengoku, la perla resplandecía en el pequeño altar que habían construido, ya no existía ningún peligro, pues las bestias habían desaparecido el día que Naraku fue derrotado, solo quedaba aquel chico, quien aun conservaba la sangre de un moustro y la contraparte de él, pero la sangre de ambos se había convertido en justicia pura.

Los días transcurrían tranquilos, a decir verdad este peculiar grupo se aburría, la rutina de los quehaceres diarios se habían apoderado de ellos, pero a pesar de todo estaban felices de que el peligro y las desgracias habían cesado y con ello habían sido participes para el feliz inicio de una nueva era, en la que los humanos comenzarían a reinar la tierra.

Podría decirse que aquí se concentra el comienzo del final, hasta lo que se creía mas fuerte e irrompible llega un momento en que deja de serlo, la eternidad, es tan solo una palabra que el viento se la lleva poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de que esta se ha perdido y se ha olvidado..

Una acalorada discusión es el inicio del final de nuestro querido grupo de amigos, que vivieron las mas emocionantes aventuras y nunca dejaron de creer en ellos..

Ma: Hija.. debes de entender que también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.. y..

K: si.. te entiendo.. seria injusta si haría lo contrario pues también yo estoy enamorada.. pero no estoy lista para dejar el templo..

Ma: podrás venir todos los días.. si así lo deseas..

K: Inuyasha no es el único que me detiene.. también es.. el recuerdo de mi padre..

Kagome salio de la habitación rumbo al pozo, sentía una gran nostalgia al saber que no estaría cerca del mismo todos los días..

SH: Kagome!.. que bueno que no tardaste tanto..

K: Shippo, no le digas a Inuyasha que vine..

La mirada de Kagome había perdido su brillo ese día, ya no sonreía, pero prefirió callar antes de crear malos entendidos, quizá su madre reconsiderara la idea de dejar el templo pero le parecía de lo mas patético que aquel hombre fuera a ocupar el lugar de su padre..

Paso una semana y Kagome no iba a la época antigua, el mismo tiempo que la relación con su madre comenzaba a deteriorarse, y parecía que no era la única ya que Souta constantemente se comportaba grosero y cortante, comprendía que hacia mas de cinco años su padre había dejado este mundo y su madre tenia toda la libertad de rehacer su vida a lado de un hombre, que pasaba mas tiempo viendo las piernas de Kagome que los ojos de su madre, Nobutarou, así es como se llamaba el novio de su madre, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, dueño una empresa pesquera, poseía cerca de veinte barcos pesqueros, era regordete, y siempre vestía pantalones negros..

Ma: Hija.. esta noche va venir Nobutarou a cenar.. necesito que me ayudes a prepararla..

K: (dejando a un lado el libro que leía) esta bien.. Souta ya llego de la escuela?

Ma: no.. el abuelo fue por él.. creo que tiene problemas.. y necesitaban que alguien fuera a hablar con su maestra..

K: por que no fuiste tu?.. es tu hijo.. acaso es mas importante prepararle la cena Nobutarou?.. además siempre cena aquí.. no veo por que tanto apuro..

Kagome se percato que había herido a su mamá con el comentario que hizo, parecía que esa noche era especial para ella y todo lo que hacia es hacerle imposible el momento, cuando su madre siempre trato de hacerles que todos sus momentos fueran especiales despreocupándose por si misma,

K: (suspiro) lo siento.. he estado muy estresada por los exámenes finales..

Ma: lo se.. anda vamos..

Kagome ayudo a preparar la cena junto a su madre, subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y bajar a cenar.. pero al pasar junto a la recamara de su hermano.. escucho unos sollozos..

K: Souta.. (abriendo la puerta).. que te pasa?..

So: Hermana.. (la abraza)..

K: que te pasa Souta?.. tienes muchos problemas en la escuela?

So: no.. mi problema es mamá y..

K: el odioso de Nobutarou.. ya se.. pero Souta debes comprender que mamá esta en todo su derecho.. además no debes preocuparte por ellos.. además no debes sentirte solo por que yo estoy contigo (esboza una sonrisa).. anda cámbiate que ya esta la cena..

So: si.. pero.. Nobutarou..

K: no debes preocuparte por nada.. y acuérdate que yo estoy para protegerte.. y si las cosas se ponen difíciles le hablamos a Inuyasha..

Souta sonrió ante el comentario de Kagome, se imaginaba como Nobutarou se orinaría en sus pantalones negros al ver el colmillo de acero de Inuyasha..

Kagome y Souta bajaron, en el comedor ya se encontraban su mamá y Nobutarou, que como de costumbre admiro las piernas de Kagome, lo cual la hacían sentir incomoda,

N: aquí están (abrazándolos) mis queridos .. próximos hijos..

Kagome volteo a ver a su madre, pidiéndole una explicación al comentario, Souta se refugio tras de Kagome,

N: niños.. su madre y yo nos vamos a casar.. la semana que entra.. y..

Ma: mejor se los digo yo.. nos vamos a mudar a Okinawa.. esta semana voy a ir para conseguirles escuela y..

N: no hace falta cariño, yo ya me hice cargo de eso, Kagome, la bella Kagome asistirá a la mejor preparatoria y Souta estará en el mejor colegio de Okinawa.. tu solo preocúpate por esta bella para nuestra ceremonia de boda..

Kagome no podía creer, si se mudaban significaba que dejaría a Inuyasha para siempre ya que Okinawa esta muy lejos de Tokio, no podía dejarlo, ni a sus amigos, todo lo que amaba estaba en ese lugar.. salio corriendo del lugar y se dirigió hacia el pozo y sin pensarlo se lanzo, lo único que quería era desaparecer.. Estando en la época antigua, se sentó en el pozo, a pesar de ser tan tarde, la luna iluminaba cual fuera un farol, y se podía admirar la belleza de las estrellas, alguien se sentó junto a ella..

K: no podría..

I: no podrías que?

K: no quiero.. no quiero.. (lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar)..

I: Kagome.. que te pasa?.. por que lloras..

K: no quiero dejarte.. no quiero separarme de ti..

I: Kagome.. yo no pretendo dejarte.. siempre voy a estar contigo..

K: si.. pero yo.. voy a perderte..

I: pero de que hablas.. nunca me vas a perder.. por que yo.. te amo!

Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le decía a Kagome que la amaba.. esto hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en ella, tomo la mano de Inuyasha..

K: también te amo.. pero tendremos que separarnos, mi madre se va casar..

I: Kagome.. y que tiene que se case.. no veo el problema..

K: lo se.. pero nos tendremos que ir a vivir a otra ciudad, Okinawa, y tal parece que ya organizaron mi vida..

I: y Okinawa esta muy lejos de tu casa?.. por que yo podría ir a visitarte..

K: esta muy lejos.. y además escuche que van a vender el templo.. y así que nunca mas podré volver..

Inuyasha se quedo sin poder decir algo, no se imaginaba estar sin Kagome.. pero también sabía que no podía pedirle a Kagome que se quedara con él, ya que no tenía nada que ofrecerle y sería egoísta de su parte ya que ella tenía todo en su época y aunque le dolía en lo mas profundo tenía que dejarla ir.. para siempre..

K: es mejor que regrese.. mi mamá ha de estar preocupada.. ya que me salí corriendo de la casa.. mañana regreso para..

I: despedirte..

Kagome vio fijamente los ojos de Inuyasha, los cuales había perdido el brillo acostumbrado, y pudo ver que reflejaban tristeza y desconcierto..

CAPITULO 1

Después que Kagome regreso a su época, Inuyasha decidió regresar a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a la soledad, tenía que calmar la intranquilidad y la tristeza de su alma, de lo único que estaba seguro es que no se quería separar de ella..

M: anciana Kaede.. usted sabe donde se encuentra Inuyasha?

Sh: a lo mejor fue por Kagome..

Ak: Monje Miroku.. es mejor que cuide muy bien la perla de shikon..

M: pero por que lo dice.. acaso algo terrible esta por pasar.. o es que ya no confía en Inuyasha?

Sh: es tonto.. pero no creo que se robe algo que le costo tanto obtener..

Ak: eso no es a lo que me refiero.. muy pronto lo sabrán…

Miroku y Shippo se quedaron muy pensativos, acaso Inuyasha iba a cumplir lo que anhelaba de pequeño, pero no entendían por que si era mucho mas fuerte que el gran Sesshomarou y eso que el era un moustro completo..

S: su excelencia, a donde va?

M: si ves a Inuyasha.. por favor coméntale que necesito hablar con él.. es muy importante..

S: sucede algo malo?

M: (sonriendo) no.. no es nada malo.. por favor no te preocupes Sango.. Shippo es mejor que las acompañes..

Sh: si..

S: yo le daré su recado excelencia!

Miroku se encamino hacia el lugar de la perla, por la mirada de la anciana Kaede podía descifrar que todo estaba llegando a su fin..

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kagome.. las peleas continuaban, aunque quería aceptar por bien de ella y por su hermano, no podía concebir la idea de alejarse de todo..

Ma: hija.. no creas que va ser muy fácil para mi dejar el templo, después de que los mejores años los pase aquí, pero..

K: si lo se.. no me hagas caso.. es solo que esta tarde me voy a despedir de.. mis amigos..

Ma: Kagome.. piensa que algo bueno esta por venir.. y algún día podrás regresar para reunirte de nuevo con ellos..

K: es mejor que vaya por Souta..

Kagome salio rumbo a la escuela de Souta, quería encontrar la forma de poder quedarse pero era imposible pues le había prometido a su hermano estar con él, pero tampoco podía llevarlo a la época antigua, seria muy difícil para el niño acostumbrarse.. pero su corazón deseaba con toda su fuerza estar con él..

Sentado junto al río se encontraba Inuyasha, de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba..

I: esta tarde.. se va..

SE: quien se va? (estaba extrañado ante el comentario de su medio hermano, pero mas le pareció de lo mas raro es que pareciera que lo esperaba)

I: ella.. se tiene que ir.. su madre se va casar con un tipo y se van a ir lejos..

SE: por eso quien se va?.. de que hablas?..

I: Kagome..

SE: esa mujer (tono de fastidio).. Inuyasha por que pierdes el tiempo en estarte lamentando por algo que no vale la pena.. deberás que eres patético..

I: Sesshomarou.. necesito pedirte algo..

Kagome recogió a Souta, sentía pena por él pues nunca había visto tan triste al niño..

K: Souta.. no se te antoja una hamburguesa?

S: claro hermana.. pero no creo que mamá nos deje ir..

K: que importa si nos deja o no.. de hoy en adelante solo vamos a ser tu y yo.. anda vamos.. que no quiero comer en casa..

Miroku continuaba pensativo.. y por mas que repasaba todo lo que había sucedido no comprendía por que la anciana Kaede se veía tan preocupada, a lo único que le encontraba lógica es que quizá se haya suscitado algún problema y haya sido la razón por la cual Kagome no iba a visitarlos, quizá el tonto de Inuyasha la había lastimado, a pesar de que Kykiou ya había muerto.. Kagome, después de ir a comer una hamburguesa con Souta se preparó para ir a la época antigua, había llegado el momento que mas le temía y le entristecía, estando frente al pozo dudo en ir, así tendría una excusa para estar mas tiempo, pero no podía engañarse, esa tarde tenía que ser ya que al día siguiente acompañaría a su madre para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda, la cual para ella era solo una farsa.. Kagome dio un salto y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en la era Sengoku, al salir del pozo, recordó la primera vez que había llegado y sentándose sobre el mismo, recordó todos aquellos momentos felices, tristes, los celos que sentía cada vez que aparecía Kykiou, vaya que vivieron muchos momentos de tensión, pero siempre alcanzaban la victoria, pero en esta ocasión se estaba enfrentando por primera vez, a la derrota.. la tarde era bellísima, el cielo regalaba a todos los habitantes un bello color rojo que hacia un juego perfecto con el naranja y azul oscuro de las estrellas que comenzaban a titilar, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cabaña, quería grabarse cada detalle del lugar.. por fin se encontraba frente a la casa, afuera se encontraba el pequeño de Shippo jugando con sus rústicos juguetes, la anciana Kaede recolectaba algunas plantas medicinales, quizá alguien del pueblo había enfermado,

SH: Kagome!.. estas aquí!. (el pequeño salio corriendo hacia los brazos de Kagome) por que tardaste tanto?.. te extrañamos todos!

K: Shippo.. estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes, pero yo también los extrañe mucho..

S: amiga.. me da gusto que estés bien.. (al acercarse pudo notar que algo le mortificaba a Kagome) Kagome.. ¿te hizo algo el tonto de Inuyasha?.. te veo muy deprimida..

K: no..

SH: que bueno por que si no llegando se las iba a ver conmigo.. (solamente se envalentonaba cuando Inu no estaba cerca)

K: (sonrió ligeramente) por cierto en donde esta?

S: quien sabe.. desde en la mañana que no lo vemos..

K: y el monje Miroku?

SH: la anciana Kaede lo envió hacia el templo de la perla, dijo que la debía vigilar muy bien.. yo creo que teme que Inuyasha ahora la use para convertirse completamente en moustro..

S: si he notado muy angustiada a la anciana Kaede...

K: no mas bien yo creo que la anciana Kaede se entero de todo por los ojos de Inuyasha..

SH: y que tienen que ver los ojos de ese perro tonto?

K: (sonrió con mas animo) nada.. mejor vayamos con el monje Miroku..

S: SI.. (mientras Kagome avanzaba, Shippo y Sango se vieron extrañados ante el cambio de actitud de Kagome)

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejano de nuestros amigos..

SHS: CLARO QUE NO..

I: por favor!.. por que no?

SHS: por que no pretendo unirme a quien hizo que mi familia cayera tan bajo.. con la deshonra de la familia!

I: desde que conocí a Kagome me di cuenta que el amor es mucho mas fuerte que el rencor, por favor, dale a tu corazón el momento de perdonar..

SHS: Inuyasha nunca te he considerado mi hermano.. mas bien eres mi enemigo que debo eliminar a toda costa..

I: yo si te he considerado como mi hermano, somos de madres distintas pero tenemos el mismo padre.. y es por eso que quiero.. estar contigo..

Shessomarou no supo que contestar ante las palabras tan sinceras de su medio hermano, su padre, no estaría feliz de que siempre estuvieran peleando, sabía perfectamente que si viviera ya hubiera matado a alguno de los dos para terminar con tontas rencillas, se acerco a Inuyasha, "dale a tu corazón el momento de perdonar".. retumbaba en su mente esa frase..

SHS: solo espero que no me hagas enojar seguido.. y aceptes que por haber nacido yo primero me obedezcas!..

I: mmm.. podemos omitir la parte de obedecer..

Sango, Shippo y Kagome llegaron en donde Miroku, después de tanto pensar, tomo una pequeña siestecita..

K: MONJE MIROKU!

M: (bastante asustado) se.. se. señorita Kagome.. que gusto verla de nuevo!..

S: no me diga su excelencia esta cansado de hacer nada..

M: nada de eso Sanguito, yo solo profundizaba en mis pensamientos..

SH: no seas mentiroso si tenias hasta la baba de fuera..

K: voy a extrañar estos momentos..

S: a que te refieres con extrañar..

K: eh.. nada.. solo hablaba.. Miroku .. sabes algo de Inuyasha?

M: precisamente sobre ello quería hablar.. sabe puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.. te escuchamos..

K: Inuyasha.. nada tiene que ver que me encuentre triste.. a decir verdad todos tiene que ver..

SH: que te hicimos Kagome?..

K: aun no es tiempo.. necesito que estén todos juntos..

M: esta comenzando a anochecer.. es mejor que regresemos con la anciana Kaede..

K: vayan ustedes.. yo iré mas al rato..

S: pero Kagome..

M: Sango.. (posando su mano sobre su hombro le hizo una seña que deberían dejar sola a Kagome).. vamonos.. señorita Kagome la esperamos en la cabaña..

K: si.. gracias amigos..

Los chicos ya se habían retirado, Kagome permaneció junto al templo de perla como si hubiera quedado de verse con Inuyasha en ese lugar, pero su corazón le decía que debía permanecer ahí.. se sentó y poso su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, sentía frió, y comenzó a pensar sobre como sería su vida, a partir de su madre contrajera nupcias con ese tipo, que difícil estaba siendo para ella aceptarlo, de pronto sintió algo calido alrededor de ella, levanto la mirada y frente a ella estaba, Inuyasha sonriéndole despreocupadamente,

K: Inuyasha.. los chicos te dijeron que estaba aquí?

I: no.. yo no he hablado con ellos.. de hecho no sabía que estabas aquí..

K: entonces.. es verdad que quieres la perla..

I: si así es.. quien te lo dijo?

K: la anciana Kaede puso a Miroku que cuidara la perla, Inuyasha ellos tienen mucho miedo que te conviertas en moustro, por favor.. no lo hagas..

I: pero de que hablas!..

K: ABAJO!

I: auch!

SHS: Inuyasha.. que haces ahí tirado?

K: Se..seshomarou.. que haces aquí?

SHS: ah ya entiendo.. mujer luego me enseñas como lo haces.. es una forma muy original de darle su merecido (por primera vez veía la sonrisa de Sesshomarou)

I: Kagome..

K: veo que no te vas a detener..

I: ya he tomado una decisión..

Kagome solo se quedo inmóvil al ver que Inuyasha entraba al pequeño templo y tomaba la perla, nada podía hacer, Inuyasha le entrego la perla a Sesshomarou, al hacerlo la perla desprendió un brillo tan intenso, que solo pudo divisar la silueta de Inuyasha, luego ya no pudo ver más..

CAPITULO 2

Kagome salio corriendo hacia la cabaña, debía avisarle a los chicos sobre lo que pasaba,

M: señorita Kagome que pasa?

K: (apenas y si podía respirar).. Inu.. Inuyasha.. to.. to.mo.. la..

AK: LA PERLA DE SHIKON!.. (salio corriendo hacia el pequeño templo)

K: anciana Kaede ESPERE POR FAVOR!.. INUYASHA NO ESTA SOLO LO ACOMPAÑA..

M: Sesshomarou..

Kagome entro a la cabaña, Shippo se abrazo de ella, de pronto escucho los gritos de Inuyasha que discutía con la anciana y con el monje..

S: nunca pensé que fuera capaz..

SH: Kagome tu sabes por que lo hizo?

K: si.. este es mi ultimo día aquí..

SH: pero si siempre te vas y regresas..

S: amiga, quiere decir que ya no te volveremos a ver?

Kagome comenzó a sollozar, "no te volveremos a ver", odiaba como se escuchaba, Sango no necesito escuchar la respuesta para saberla,

SH: Kagome.. (se abrazo mas a ella) por que te vas?

De pronto alguien irrumpió entrando en la cabaña, Sango se quedo petrificada al ver..

I: Kagome..

K: no quiero verte.. (salio corriendo de la cabaña hacia el pozo, le aterraba estar cerca de él, un moustro)

I: KAGOME.. ESPERA!

S:AMIGA.. ESPERA

Todo el grupo salio corriendo tras de ella, al llegar vieron que Kagome se encontraba recargada sobre el pozo, parecía que temía regresar..

M: señorita Kagome, creo que deberías verlo..

K: para que monje Miroku, prefiero mantener su imagen que me gustaba de él..

S: amiga.. creo que deberías hacerle caso a su excelencia..

K: no (no quitaba la vista de la oscuridad del pozo).. no quiero.. no lo voy a hacer…

SH: (acercándose a ella) Kagome, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, tanto como si fueras mi mami, pero confía en mí, ve a Inuyasha.. te prometo que nada va cambiar..

AK: Inuyasha.. es mejor que te vayas.. ella necesita de tiempo.. espérenos en la cabaña..

Kagome volteo hacia con sus amigos, Inuyasha se oculto tras un árbol y Sesshomarou prefirió ir hacia la cabaña, en fin no tenía de otra..

SHS: (suspiro).. nunca los entenderé..

Kagome se sentó en el pozo,

K: no voy a soportar un cambio mas.. ha sido mucho para mi..

M: señorita Kagome, no se que le sucede.. pero tome en cuenta que estamos para ayudarla..

K: lo que me pasa es que.. me tengo que ir.. es decir.. la razón por la cual vine aquí fue por que voy a despedirme de ustedes chicos, mi madre va contraer nupcias nuevamente y nos vamos a mudar de ciudad.. para mi ha sido muy difícil aceptar este cambio, es por eso que no quiero ver a Inuyasha.. deseaba verlo pero después temo..

I: a que le temes?

S: Inuyasha les dijimos que nos esperaran en la cabaña..

M: vete Inuyasha.. no creo que la señorita Kagome se vaya sin despedirte de ti..

I: no me voy a ir.. Kagome.. todo lo hice por ti.. por favor veme!

K: NO QUIERO.. VETE.. LO HICISTE POR QUE SIN MI ESTAS VULNERABLE..

I: eso no es verdad.. Kagome.. (se acerco a ella, al hacerlo Kagome cerro los ojos, Inuyasha tomo suavemente su rostro levantándolo) te apuesto que mi corazón sigue latiendo por ti..

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedo sorprendida,

K: er.. eres humano (una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios)..

I: así es.. Kagome.. yo.. quiero..

M: (dándole un coscorrón) habla rápido..

I: ay Miroku por que me pegas!.. no molestes..

S: su excelencia no se metiche..

I: Kagome, yo quiero.. irme contigo..

K: en serio?..

I: si.. estoy mas seguro que nunca.. lo único que quiero estar junto a ti.. y que este sentimiento de amor perdure para siempre..

Kagome lo abrazo.. por fin algo no cambiaba.. se convertiría en un pilar muy fuerte difícil de derribar..

I: debo advertirte que no me iré solo.. ven..

K: a que te refieres?..

Inuyasha tomo de la mano a Kagome y la llevo hacia la cabaña, fuera se encontraba esperando Sesshomarou,

SHS: un poco más y me salen raíces.. siempre he dicho Inuyasha eres un lento..

I: Kagome.. él va ir con nosotros..

Kagome se quedo muda de asombro, Sesshomarou tenia una apariencia distinta, sus ojos ahora eran de un azul profundo, su cabello aun era plateado, pero era también humano, pero era imposible ya que el era un moustro puro..

K: como es posible, si tu eras un demonio puro?.. que fue lo que paso?..

SHS: este tonto.. sabe como arreglárselas..

Por fin comprendió que la perla cumple el deseo mas profundo del corazón cuando este es sincero y puro, Inuyasha deseaba estar con Kagome, pero sin saberlo su corazón le susurro a la perla su temor de dejar a su hermano, a pesar de que no se llevaban bien.

K: pues bien.. llego la hora..

I: Kagome.. no te incomoda?..

K: claro que no.. anda.. (miro por ultima vez la que fue su segundo hogar)

Cuando iban camino al pozo, Kagome buscaba la mejor manera de decir adiós..

AK: Kagome..

K: chicos.. llego el momento de despedirme.. Shippo (se agacho hacia con el pequeñito) recuerda que siempre voy a estar pensando en ti, donde este y con quien estés no tengas prisa por crecer, disfruta de cada momento y cuando menos lo pienses serás lo que siempre has soñado.. cuídate mucho..

Shippo se abrazo a Kagome, esta le dio un tierno beso en la frente.. después se dirigió hacia Sango..

K: Sango.. amiga.. cuídate mucho y se feliz a lado del monje Miroku, tengan muchos hijos.. (las lágrimas se asomaron) prometí estar en tu boda.. pero..

S: amiga.. no te preocupes, en mi pensamiento vas a estar.. (sonrojada).. te voy a extrañar mucho (comenzó a llorar)

M. Señorita Kagome.. solo le deseo que le vaya muy bien.. y recuerde que cuando mas tiempo permanece la tormenta es por que el sol esta por salir.. no importa en donde se encuentre la vida siempre es un camino por andar.. y siempre estará en cada de uno de nosotros.. siempre será nuestra amiga.. una pequeña luz que brilla en la oscuridad..

Kagome abrazo a Miroku, el le correspondió..

K: gracias.. gracias por todo.. por dejarme entrar en sus vidas y compartir conmigo.. ustedes han sido el calor mas cercano que he tenido.. los quiero mucho

Todos los chicos, exceptuando Inuyasha y Sesshomarou, se abrazaron..

K: bien.. me voy..

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome, él no quiso despedirse pues odiaba hacerlo, le tomo la mano.. y se subieron sobre el pozo..

K: listo?

I: si.. (volteando hacia con los demás) oigan cuídense y tengan mucho niños.. Sango deja que Miroku los batalle en la noche.. y por favor.. cuiden y hagan de un hombre de bien a mi pequeño valiente amigo Shippo.. ENANO OBEDECELOS..

Shippo se abrazo de Sango, Miroku se encontraba aun lado de ella y la anciana Kaede se encontraba del lado opuesto..

I: Sesshomarou.. anda vamonos..

SHS: ya que!

El trío dejo la era Sengoku para comenzar una nueva vida, para ambos hermanos conocerían la vida de un humano y Kagome una vida junto al ser que mas amaba.. en cuestión de minutos se encontraban del otro lado.. en la época actual..

K: bienvenidos a casa.. (les dio la mano a ambos)

I: (sonrió) gracias Kagome..

SHS: (solo se limito a emitir una pequeña sonrisa)

Salieron del templo que resguardaba el pozo, y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado pues mas de una vez había estado ahí pero para Sesshomarou todo era nuevo..

K: mamá ya llegue!

Ma: Kagome.. donde has estado (salio bastante atareada de la cocina) hola Inuyasha y..

K: mamá.. Inuyasha va vivir con nosotros y él es su hermano mayor se llama Sesshomarou

Inuyasha le da un codazo a Sessh, quien se encontraba viendo todo, que raro vivía esa chica,

SHS: buenas noches (tono indiferente y algo de fastidio)

Ma: hija.. anda ven ayudarme a preparar la cena, que Nobutarou esta por llegar y no quiero que se enfade..

K: esta bien.. (volteo con Inu y le hizo una mueca de fastidio, este solo le sonrió) en un momento voy..

Kagome les pidió a Inu y a Sesh que la esperaran en la sala de estar, estos se sentaron junto a la mesa..

En la cocina..

Ma: Kagome.. no creo que sea conveniente que Inuyasha viva con nosotros.. no le va parecer a Nobu..

K: Nobu?.. no me importa si le parece o no.. no es mi padre.. y si a esa vamos a mi me fastidia su repugnante presencia.. acaso no te has dado cuenta que me mira asquerosamente..

Ma: sobre eso también quería hablar.. no le gusta que uses faldas tan cortas..

K: QUE? Solo eso faltaba.. pues para su información es mi uniforme.. y voy a vestir lo que me plazca.. nada mas faltaba que controlara mi forma de vestir.. ahora si no quiere a Inuyasha, yo me voy a vivir con ellos, no importa que sea en la calle.. así que decide si quieres que tu hija se vaya..

Ma: Kagome no seas tan dura conmigo.. no quiero tener problemas con Nobu, entiende que lo amo, (vio a Kagome muy enojada, mas bien furica) esta bien Inuyasha y su hermano se pueden quedar.. (apúrate que ya llego)

N: Hola familia!.. ya llegue (la señora salio a recibirlo y le dio un beso).. me encanta que me recibas asi.. y en donde estar mis retoños?

K: Souta.. anda baja.. ya esta la cena

Un amodorrado Souta bajo, pero se emociono al ver que estaba Inuyasha..

S: amigo con orejas de perro.. estas aquí!

I: hola Souta!

S: y quien es él?

I: mi hermano mayor..

S: así que tu eres el menor.. ay espero que no sea como mi hermana..

I: es peor! (susurrándole al oído a Souta)

Sesshomarou le da un coscorrón..

S: no conoces a mi hermana enojada..

SHS: vaya que si la conoce.. o no Inuyasha?

I: ay ya empezaste..

N: mi pequeño Souta..

Souta se escondió tras de Inuyasha..

Ma: hijo saluda a Nobu.. anda..

S: (aun detrás de Inuyasha) Hola..

N: y ellos son..

Ma: mis sobrinos.. hijos de una prima que acaba de pasar a mejor vida y no tienen donde quedarse y .. (se notaba bastante nerviosa)

K: se van a quedar a vivir con nosotros.. (en un tono bastante decidido y retador)

Parecía que no le cayo muy bien la noticia que digamos, pero no podía quedar mal estando tan cerca la boda,

N: y tienen nombres verdad..

S: si.. el se llama Inuyasha y él..

SHS: Sesshomarou..

N: que nombres tan peculiares, bueno chicos bienvenidos a la familia Shizuma!

K: la cena se va enfriar mejor pasemos..

Mientras cenaban.. la discusión en voz baja, comenzó entre Inuyasha y Sesshomarou,

I: debes comer..

SHS: yo no como lo que los humanos comen..

I: pues déjame decirte que ahora eres un humano.. y tienes una cara de perro hambriento!..

SHS: recuerda que soy mayor que tu.. y aun puedo..

K: chicos!.. quieren mas arroz?

N: que edad tienen?

I: yo.. este.. (contando los dedos)..

SHS: 250..

Nobutarou se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta de Sesshomarou, todos se quedaron viéndolo..

K: (riéndose) Inuyasha tiene 16 y Sesshomarou 25.. como podrá ver son muy bromistas!..

Kagome se sentó en medio de ellos, ya que estaban por comenzar una pelea, ya que Sesshomarou le dio tremendo coscorrón a Inuyasha..

K: (voz baja) mas vale que se comporten.. o si no se las verán conmigo..

Nobutarou después de terminar de cenar, Kagome y Souta se despidieron para ir a dormir..

Ma: hija.. ya sabes como acomodarse verdad..

K: claro.. los chicos dormirán en el cuarto de Souta y Souta conmigo..

Kagome los llevo hacia la habitación..

K: bien.. aquí dormirán mañana iremos de compras.. así que necesito que de despierten temprano..

I: oye Kagome solo es una cama..

SHS: si tu dormirás en el suelo..

K: ninguno dormirá en el suelo.. caben bastante bien en la cama.. bueno chicos (sonriendo) hasta mañana!

Kagome debía empezar hacer que se llevaran bien, de lo contrario su madre tendría problemas con el asqueroso de Nobu.. así pasaron una tormentosa noche ya que solo se escuchaba las peleas y cuando Inuyasha se caía de la cama.. Entre los preparativos de la boda, las continuas peleas de Sesshomarou e Inuyasha y de ambos con Kagome, fue como pasaron los días hasta la boda, la cual fue muy elegante, ya que Nobutarou le gustaba llamar la atención,

K: ni creas que voy a ponerme ese vestido es espantoso!

Ma: hija.. por favor no me mortifiques.. es mi boda..

K: ya se.. lo siento.. pero es que parece de abuela.. y el color es horrible, pareciera que se lo quito a una momia!

I: oye Kagome que demonios es esto?

K: es un traje de gala.. debes usarlo para la "boda" (tono de burla)

Kagome entro a su habitación y tiro el espantoso vestido que había comprado Nobutarou para ella, saco de su closet un lindo vestido rojo..

S: hermana.. me lo aco.. mo...das?

K: claro, Souta que guapo te ves!.. (le acomodo el moño)

Kagome se veía realmente linda con ese vestido, no tenia escotes ni era corto, pero era muy lindo,

Ma: Kagome ya estas.. lista?.. te ves linda..

K: perdón por no usar el vestido café.. pero este..

Ma: tu padre te lo regalo antes de morir.. soñaba con vértelo puesto..

La fiesta transcurrió agradable pero bastante aburrida para los jóvenes, ya que no hubo un grupo que tocara música para bailar, Nobutarou estaba de malas porque Kagome no llevaba puesto el vestido que le había comprado, Sesshomarou no asistió ya que él no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en una desagradable fiesta de humanos.. si algo bueno tuvo esa noche fue que Inuyasha le dio por primera vez un beso.. y fue tan repentino..

I: oye.. aburrida?

K: bastante.. aparte el odioso de Nobutarou no deja de verme..

I: y quien no?

K: oye a que quieres decir?

I: pues quien no va dejarte de verte cuando estas tan linda..

Kagome se sonrojo.. pero Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella.. y sin pensarlo demasiado la beso.. fue el minuto mas bello para ambos.. Kagome sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente y le temblaban las manos.. así pasaron juntos lo que restaba de la fiesta.. luego se fueron a la casa junto con Souta..

Al día siguiente todos emprendieron camino hacia Okinawa.. faltaba una semana para que entraran a la escuela, Nobutarou arreglo para que Inuyasha entrara a la secundaria, el carácter y comportamiento de Kagome habían cambiado..

I: Kagome?.. te sucede algo?

K: no.. (él se le acerco pero..) no me toques..

I: que tienes?

K: no es nada.. quiero estar sola!

Kagome subio hacia su habitación, después Inuyasha se dirigio a la de él para dormir, pero unas voces lo despertaron..

K: otra ves no.. ya no por favor!

Inuyasha se dirigio hacia la puerta iba abrir cuando..

SHS: a donde vas?

I: voy a ver que tiene Kagome..

SHS: es mejor que no vayas..

I: pero parece que..

SHS: ay Inuyasha a poco no te habías dado cuenta?..

CAPITULO 3

Inuyasha continuaba parado junto a la puerta, sabia que algo malo sucedía con Kagome, pues su comportamiento había cambiando desde que habían llegado a Okinawa, ya no sonreía como solía hacerlo, él debía encontrar la forma de ayudarla, pero primero.. iba salir de la habitación, cuando Sesshomarou cerro la puerta de forma violenta, su mirada era de un profundo enojo..

SHS: Te dije que no salieras.. por que no me haces caso!

I: algo le esta pasando a Kagome.. necesito..

SHS: tu no necesitas nada.. (parándose frente a la puerta).. Inuyasha.. vete a dormir.. mañana vamos madrugar..

Sesshomarou se dirigió hacia su cama, Inuyasha continuaba parado junto a la puerta..

SHS: no seas necio.. si esa mujer necesita de tu ayuda te la va pedir..

I: desde que llegamos.. ella ha cambiado mucho.. se que algo anda mal y..

SHS: Inuyasha muchas veces la verdad hiere a las personas que es mejor callarla con una mentira.. y prefiero que vivas en ella..

Inuyasha no comprendió lo que quiso decirle su hermano, el llanto de Kagome había cesado, así que se dirigió hacia su cama y se acostó, tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, pues de solo pensar que algo terrible estuviera pasándole a Kagome, y él sin poder hacer nada.. por fin se quedo dormido, al día siguiente Nobutarou fue a despertarlos, Inuyasha batallo mucho para levantarse, Nobutarou entro a la recamara de Inu y SHS,

N: oye pretendes ir así a la escuela..

I: (sorprendido) .. este es el uniforme.. no es así..

N: a eso no me refiero.. con ese pelo pareces niña!.. le dije a Kagome que te llevara a cortártelo..

I: pues.. no quise ir (la verdad Kagome nunca le menciono nada)

N: bueno.. tendré que cortártelo yo..

Apenas iba a decir algo Inu, cuando Nobutarou se le acerco y lo sentó impetuosamente en la cama, y comenzó a cortarle el pelo, dejándolo hasta un poco mas abajo de la oreja, Inuyasha, no reacciono en contra de Nobutarou ya que no quería causarle ningún problema a Kagome, sentía un gran coraje e impotencia.. después de que saliera Nobutarou entra Sesshomarou a la habitación y ve a un cabizbajo Inuyasha con el pelo corto..

SHS: anda se hace tarde Inuyasha.. eres un lento..

I: no pretendo salir así..

SHS: oye.. querías ser humano, no?

Inuyasha recordó la plática que tuvo con Sesshomarou antes de que se convirtieran en humanos, "quiero conocer como vive ella.. ser humano, ser por fin alguien". Kagome salía se su habitación con lindo uniforme azul marino, igual que el anterior pero con chaleco,

K: hola chicos.. listos?

I: Kagome.. como estas?

K: se hace tarde para la escuela.. vamonos..

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron hacia el colegio, estaban en el mismo, solo que Inuyasha entraba a la secundaria y Kagome a la preparatoria,

I: Kagome.. me gusta mas este uniforme que el anterior..

K: gracias.. y a mí me gusta como se te ve el pelo..

I: en serio?.. parece que Shippo me lo corto..

Una sonrisa salio de Kagome,..

I: oye.. (la detuvo) solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí..

Inu abrazo a Kagome y le susurro al oído: "te quiero", Kagome sintió que se le formo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a sentir las lágrimas, pero respiro profundamente, ya que no podía corresponderle, ya no..

K: gracias..

Y continuaron camino al colegio, al llegar debían separarse,

K: yo salgo a las 4.. si quieres puedes irte cuando tus clases terminen..

I: eso no señorita.. yo salgo a las 3 pero te voy a esperar.. Kagome.. suerte!

K: igual y.. no vayas a coquetear con ninguna chica eh!

I: (sonrojado).. ni que fuera el monje pervertido de Miroku!

Ambos entraron a sus clases, para Inuyasha le estaba pareciendo difícil todo, ya que no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que hablaban sus maestros y compañeros, la última clase no la tomó, así que decidió conocer la escuela, era un receso de preparatoria, y busco a Kagome, no la vio en el patio, camino un poco más y por fin la encontró sentada bajo un árbol, parecía que lloraba, al menos estaba triste.. se acerco a ella..

I: en verdad se parece mucho al árbol sagrado..

K: Inuyasha.. que haces aquí.. deberías estar en clase..

I: no entre.. por que no me dijiste que era tan complicado..

K: (levantándose) todo es difícil..

I: estabas llorando (le secaba una lágrima que aun caía por la mejilla)

K: no.. bueno.. no te preocupes.. es solo que extraño mucho a mi papá.. ayer fue su cumpleaños y nadie se acordó.. y también extraño Tokio, a mis amigas.. Miroku, Sango y Shippo.. tu no?

I: (acostándose bajo el árbol).. si.. también los extraño..

K: bueno es hora de ir a clase.. te veo en la puerta.. si?

I: claro..

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome subió a su habitación..

Ma: que tal les fue Inuyasha?

I: bien y Sesshomarou?

Ma: se fue con Nobutarou.. no tardan.. anda come.. KAGOME VEN A COMER!

S: hola amigo..

I: hey Souta.. que tal?

S: bien.. aunque todavía no hago amigos..

Ma: pronto los vas a hacer.. no te preocupes es el primer día.. anda cámbiate y háblale a tu hermana que venga a comer..

Unos minutos después..

S: mamá.. Kagome dice que no tiene hambre..

Ma: habrá comido algo en el colegio..

Durante toda la tarde Kagome no salio de su habitación, en la hora de la cena tampoco se presento,

Ma: ella no es asi.. me preocupa..

N: de que te preocupas.. es solo un berrinche.. así son a esa edad..

Ma: ella no es como todas.. voy a hablar con ella..

Kagome se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la nada y una canción al fondo, la cual no le estaba poniendo atención.. su mamá entro..

Ma: esa canción (sentándose sobre la cama) me recuerda cuando me embarace de ti..

Kagome seguía viendo hacia fuera, un pequeño jardín que no poseía mas que tres pequeños sakuras, los cuales estaban secándose, nada que ver con aquel árbol sagrado..

Ma: cuando supe que estaba embarazada tu padre se había ido en un viaje, me dio mucho coraje que en esos momentos lo mandaran a tan lejos, se iba a perder de tan bellos momentos y.. yo iba estar sola.. pero cuando.. (acercándose a ella) me pateaste por primera vez, supe que no estaba sola, ya estabas tu.. y que en ti estaba él, nunca me he olvidado de él, por que todos los días lo veo en ti y en Souta.. hija, no voy a preguntarte por que estas asi.. pero recuerda que siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites..

Salio de la habitación, a los pocos minutos entro Inuyasha..

I: Kagome..

K: Inuyasha es mejor que salgas.. si te ve aquí..

I: quien?..

N: que es esto?.. como te atreves a entrar al cuarto de una señorita? Y tu por que se lo permites?

I: de que habla.. yo solo venia a desearle buenas noches a Kagome.. esta peor que Miroku!

N: quien?..

Kagome sonrió ligeramente, lo cual hizo que se pusiera furico Nobutarou..

I: además ud. Que hace aquí?

N: te quiero ver sonreír así con tu sabes

Las lágrimas de Kagome se hacían presentes..

I: de que habla.. dime.. con que Kagome?

Nobutarou comenzó a aventar a Inuyasha para sacarlo de la habitación, hasta llevarlo a la suya..

N: TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS..

I: YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA.. SOLO TE ADIVERTO INFELIZ SI LE HACES ALGO A KAGOME.. TE MATO..

Nobutarou le da una cachetada a Inuyasha que lo tumba, pero..

N: que haces? (se encontraba pegado a la pared ya que Sesshomarou lo tenía sujetado)

SHS: no.. quiero.. que.. lo vuelvas a tocar.. me entendiste..

Los ojos de Sesshomarou reflejaban ira, si algo había prometido era protegerlo, y no iba permitir que lo dañaran..

N: tuviste suerte.. Inuyasha.. (salio de la habitación)

SHS: que hiciste?

I: nada.. se molesto por que fui a desearle buenas noches a Kagome.. y..

SHS: entonces no vuelvas a hacerlo..

I: pero Kagome esta muy mal.. hoy en la escuela la encontré llorando..

SHS: Inuyasha.. no busques lo que no deseas encontrar.. cuando ella este lista va a hablar..

I: dime Sesshomarou acaso Nobutarou daño a Kagome.. es eso..

SHS: necio.. él no..

I: a que te refieres?.. acaso él..

SHS: lo único que se.. fue por una deuda..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 4

No comprendía lo que su hermano le había querido decir, pero lo que no sabía el por que de ese temor que sentía, acaso era a la verdad, a la realidad o de vivir en una mentira para no herirse.. Al día siguiente, Sesshomarou le aviso que tendría que ir en un viaje, ya que un encargado de un barco había renunciado y Nobutarou le había pedido de favor hacerse cargo de ese viaje.. no tardaría mas de una semana.. Inuyasha y Kagome iban camino al colegio, él no dejaba de verla de reojo, quería preguntarle si Nobutarou la había dañado, pero temía que ella ya no quisiera ni hablar con él..

K: que tanto me ves?

I: lo bella que estas esta mañana..

K: (deteniendose) no.. lo soy.. yo nunca podré ser linda o bella.. ya no..

I: Kagome que quieres decir?.. claro que siempre serás hermosa para mí.. no vuelvas a decirlo.. recuerda que la belleza se lleva en el alma y eso nadie te la podrá dañar..

K: (se sorprendio, acaso Inuyasha ya sabia..)

I: anda.. ya es tarde..

Al llegar al colegio, Inuyasha se dirigió hacia su salón al entrar todos lo miraban de una manera extraña, se sentó en su lugar y solo escuchaba los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, de esta forma continuaron todas las clases, en la salida, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta de preparatoria, leyendo uno de sus libros..

S: oye Shizuma!.. que se siente acostarte con tu hermana!

I: (deja aun lado su libro y se levanta) en primer lugar, mi nombre es Inuyasha, si te diriges a mi.. y si no quieres salir herido es mejor que te vayas.. (bastante tranquilo)

S: que les parece chicos todavía se ofende.. después de dañar a su hermana!..

J: Satorou.. déjalo no vaya ser que después quiera seguir contigo.. con eso que le hace a todo..

Inuyasha continuaba sin hacerles caso, lo que menos quería es tener problemas en donde podía sentirse tranquilo, tomo su mochila y se fue, Jun, un chico alto y fornido jalo a Inuyasha de la camisa, pero..

T: Jun.. no te cansas de molestar!

J: Tae tu no te metas.. el problema es con ese! (aventó a Tae, haciendo que esta se pegara con la pared)

I: (se fue muy enojado contra Jun y lo aprisiono contra la pared) No.. la vuelvas a tocar!..

S: Jun.. vamonos no vale la pena que nos suspendan por este fenómeno..

Los chicos salieron corriendo, a decir verdad les dio miedo la mirada de Inuyasha,

I: oye te encuentras bien? (levanto a Tae)

T: si.. (sentándose en la banca) estoy bien..

Inuyasha recogió sus cosas y se sentó junto a Tae, una chica bastante delgada, poseía una mirada dulce y llena de vida, su tez era blanca, el pelo castaño y corto, a decir verdad bastante escaso, era una chica bastante solitaria, al menos no tenia una amiga o amigo, quizá era por que faltaba constantemente a la escuela y cuando iba ella dedicaba su tiempo en escribir en un viejo cuaderno rosa que siempre tría abrazado..

T: no les hagas caso..

I: hace mucho que no me llamaban así..

T: como?

I:fenómeno!..

T: (sonriendo) ya te acostumbraras.. bueno al menos yo ya me acostumbre!

Tae se levanto y tomo su mochila, habían llegado por ella..

I: oye.. como te llamas?

T: Tae Ikeda!.. nos vemos mañana!

I: gracias Tae!

Los chicos de preparatoria comenzaban a salir.. Inuyasha continuaba viendo hacia donde se había marchado Tae,

K: ya nos podemos ir o vamos a continuar viendo hacia allá!

I: Kagome!.. que tal te fue?

K: digamos que bien..

I: creo que no te fue muy bien en tu examen de física!

K: no!

Inuyasha se carcajeo de la preocupación de Kagome, tomo la mochila de ella y emprendieron camino juntos hacia la casa, casi al llegar..

J: creíste que el fenómeno de Tae te iba salvar!

I: (poniéndose frente a Kagome para protegerla) Ya te dije que no molestaras!

Satorou se acerco a Kagome y la jalo hacia él..

K: ayy! Inuyasha!

S: vaya esta chica esta demasiado linda.. Jun cuando acabes con este podemos seguirle con ella.. al fin ya no tiene nada que perder!

K: suéltame.. Inuyasha!

J: claro que si.. este fenómeno va ser bastante fácil..

I: DEJA A KAGOME.. (se acerco a Satorou y lo golpeo en el estomago)

K: Inuyasha.. vamonos.. no vale la pena que te pelees!

Jun lanzo el primer golpe a Inuyasha pero este fácil lo esquivo y lo golpeo en el estomago, este par de chicos en menos de cinco minutos se encontraban en el piso retorciéndose..

I: YO LES ADVERTI QUE NO SE METIERAN CONMIGO.. DEJENNOS EN PAZ!.

Se agacho y recogió las mochila Kagome y de él y continuaron camino a casa..

Al llegar a la casa, Inuyasha no salio de su habitación.. "fenómeno" es la palabra que retumbaba en su mente, hacia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, pero le entristecía al recordar el llanto silencioso de su madre cada vez que algún niño de la aldea le gritaban así..

K: oye.. te sientes bien?

I: si..

K: Inuyasha.. esos chicos te molestan..

I: claro que no.. ya ves como les di su merecido..

K: si pero.. tu sabes que si peleas..

I: si lo se.. no te preocupes me se controlar..

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela, los cuchicheos continuaban, quizá mas a raíz de la pelea, pero les dio poca importancia, se sentó en su lugar y a pesar de que alguien se había tomado la molestia de escribir en sus libros la palabra fenómeno, y aquella chica había faltado de nuevo.. durante el receso las burlas y las ofensas se hicieron presentes en todos, no solo sus compañeros de clase eran podría decirse que toda la secundaria ya había encontrado a quien fastidiar, aunque no le importaba.. tenía mas cosas en que pensar que estarse preocupando por eso.. caminando por el pasillo escucho a unos chicos de preparatoria que recién comenzaba el receso para ellos..

R: en serio.. esa chica se vende..

Y: te digo caras vemos y.. no sabemos..

R: si.. que podemos esperar de una chica que acaba de llegar de Tokio.. Kagome.. hasta el nombre..

Y: todo tiene antojable.. oye y cuanto pagaste y.. cuéntame

Inuyasha se detuvo en frío al escuchar que hablaban de Kagome, sintió un terrible deseo de golpearlo, pero debía escuchar lo que temía oír..

R: en una bodega del embarcadero.. anímate.. a las 11:00 pm.. vamos dicen que solo va estar un par de horas..

Salio corriendo hacia los baños, sintió que se le revolvió el estomago, y recargado en el lavamanos,

I: tengo miedo de que Sesshomarou este coludido con el infeliz de.. TE VOY A MATAR NOBUTAROU SHIZUMA.. (golpeo el espejo rompiéndolo)

Salio del baño con la mano envuelta en papel, ya era hora de la salida.. espero que Kagome saliera pero una profesora le dijo que habían ido por ella temprano ya que tenia cita con el doctor.

Inuyasha agradeció el aviso y se fue hacia la casa, a decir verdad no quería llegar pues sabía perfectamente que si estaba ahí él lo mataría.. iba perdido en sus pensamientos al llegar Sesshomarou lo recibió con una cachetada..

SHS: te dije que no te metieras en mas problemas..

I: pe..pero.. que hice yo.. si quieres matar a alguien mata a..

SHS: (lo levanto del cuello) métete y no salgas..

I: no eres nadie para decirme que haga y que no..

Inuyasha se fue hacia su habitación a los pocos minutos entro Sesshomarou..

I: lo sabia estas del lado de ese idiota..

SHS: Inuyasha.. yo..

I: COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE LA LASTIMARAN..

SHS: escúchame.. yo..

I: SI TE PEDI QUE TAMBIEN LA CUIDARAS.. COMO PUDISTE.. (las lagrimas se hacían presentes)

SHS: ESCUCHAME.. confía en mí..

Inuyasha salio de la habitación.. en el pasillo se encontró con la mamá de Kagome que salía de la habitación de su hija, en llanto.. algo debía hacer.. y a su mente vino una solución.. que traería fatales consecuencias pero eso no importaba..

CAPITULO 5

Espero que Nobutarou saliera, aun faltaba para aquella terrible hora, Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, toco a la puerta.

I: Kagome (en voz baja, abre la puerta)

K: es mejor que te vayas..

I: no me voy a ir,no sin ti..

K: no seas tonto..

I: (acercándose a ella) se lo que esta pasando, se que el infeliz de Nobutarou te va vender para saldar una maldita deuda esta noche.. Kagome (le toma de la mano)

K: (lo suelta) ya es demasiado tarde, por que te tardaste en venir.. (se abraza a él llorando) perdóname por favor Inuyasha

I: no tengo nada que perdonarte.. no has hecho nada malo (viendola fijamente a los ojos).. vamonos..

K: a donde?.. todos aquí conocen a Nobutarou.. y..

I: acaso le tienes miedo?..

K: (agacho la cabeza).. y tu?

I:No.. confía en mí.. por favor..

Kagome en verdad tenia miedo de que Nobutarou se desquitara con su madre o con su hermano, pero temía mas si se quedaba y frente a ella estaba aquel chico que amaba ayudándola a salir del terrible abismo en que se encontraba..

Kagome se levanto y tomo la mano de Inuyasha, él le limpio una lágrima que recorría su mejilla y la abrazo..

I: yo te prometí que te iba a cuidar.. estas lista?

K: si..

Afortunadamente la madre de Kagome se encontraba ocupada ayudando en la tarea a Souta, Sesshomarou quizá se encontraba durmiendo, así que era el momento perfecto y tomados de la mano salieron de la casa, no tenían rumbo, ni idea, solo llevaba en mente salvarla, alejarla de todo ya no quería ver que ella derramara una lagrima mas en silencio, lo único que pedía era serenidad para continuar un camino sin destino.. Era ya la hora, debían darse prisa para encontrar donde pasar la noche, lo mas seguro es que ya los estaban buscando, al llegar a la playa se internaron en los ramales, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero no importaba, ella estaba a su lado y a salvo de todos aquellos infelices que se aprovecharían de ella esa noche.. Kagome se sentó, se sentía exhausta y con hambre pues hacia varios días que no estaba comiendo bien, Inuyasha la abrazo pues esta temblaba,

I: estas bien?

Kagome se recargo en su pecho, para calmar esa angustia que sentía con el acelerado latido de Inuyasha..

K: a veces me pregunto por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil, por que me esta pasando esto a mi.. si todo lo que quería es ser feliz contigo.. yo solo quiero amarte..

I: Kagome.. dime.. Nobutarou te.. (sintió que un nudo en la garganta)

Kagome se levanto y se hinco frente a él..

K: el no..

I: entonces no te han dañado?

K: después de que llegamos a Okinawa, un capitán de sus barcos, ha sido el único que.. por que no fuiste tu..

Inuyasha la abrazo, era momento de empezar a dejar el pasado detrás de ellos,

I: oye.. a veces me pregunto que estará haciendo el lobo rabioso sin ti.. ha de estar vuelto loco..

Kagome se sorprendió el cambio de platica de Inuyasha, una ligera sonrisa en él pudo descifrar que deseaba que ella olvidará el sufrimiento que venía cargando, al menos por esa noche.. lo abrazo y lo escucho atentamente, se preguntaba como tan solo unos minutos podían haber derrumbado horas y horas de momentos felices, contemplando las estrellas agradeció estar en brazos de él.. su primer y único amor.. "me duele que no hayas sido tu.. daría mi vida entera para entregarme a ti por primera vez.. pero me obligaron.." Kagome repetía en sus pensamientos..

Mientras tanto una tremenda pelea se había suscitado entre la madre de Kagome y Nobutarou,

N: eres una inútil.. como pudiste dejar que se fuera con ese..

Ma: ya te lo dije yo estaba ocupada con Souta.. además no entiendo por que te molesta que haya salido..

N: eres tonta o te haces?.. no has visto como la vé ese infeliz no me sorprende que ya la haya perjudicado..

Ma: creo que el tonto es otro.. mira que decir esas estupideces..

Nobutarou golpeo en la cara a la mamá de Kagome, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, Souta quien se encontraba escondido salio y se le aventó a Nobutarou pero este logro quitarlo y lo cacheteo..

N: no te metas en los problemas de los adultos..

S: ella es mi madre.. y estoy para defenderla..

Souta corrió hacia con su madre, quien ya se había incorporado..

Ma: a mi hijo no lo vuelvas a tocar.. entendiste.. ahora cuando llegue Kagome..

N: cuando lleguen ella se las va ver conmigo y ese idiota me las va pagar.. es inconcebible..

Ma: inconcebible es la falta de confianza hacia ella.. conozco a mi hija pero sobretodo sé que el sería incapaz de lastimarla..

N: tanta confianza le tienes.. esta bien.. hagamos que una doctora revise a Kagome..

Ma: estas loco..

N: ESTA ES MI CASA Y AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO MANDO.. ENTENDISTE!

Sesshomarou salio en busca del tonto de su hermano y de Kagome, que no iba ser difícil de encontrarlo ya que varias ocasiones lo había visto sentado en el lado solitario de la playa, al ir caminando sobre la arena recordó la ultima vez que converso con su padre.. "acaso tienes a alguien que proteger" por mucho tiempo le pareció una frase sin sentido, tonta, vacía.. pero ahora había encontrado el significado "proteger a mi hermano".. su única familia..

SHS: DESPIERTA! (le dio un coscorrón para despertarlo)

I: Sesshomarou!

SHS: ese soy yo.. hasta pena me da que seas mi hermano!

K: TE LO DIJE!

SHS: oye.. cálmate.. no vine para..

I: COMO KIERES QUE SE PONGA IDIOTA.. si estas del lado de ese mal nacido.. me arrepiento de haberte traído conmigo.. DESAPARECE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS..

Sesshomarou se acerco a Inuyasha, éste pensó que lo que iba a golpear como antaño, pero lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Inuyasha dio un paso a atrás, sentía mucho coraje contra su hermano, Sesshomarou se volvió acercar a su hermano, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que su hermano no era de juegos así que en cualquier momento esperaba el golpe de este, pero se quedo sorprendido al sentir el calido abrazo de su hermano..

SHS: Inuyasha.. yo siempre he estado de tu lado.. protegiéndote..

Kagome sintió una inmensa felicidad dentro de ella, por fin había encontrado un pequeño significado a su sufrimiento, logro unir a dos hermanos, una pequeña familia.. Comenzaba a amanecer, Inuyasha continuaba abrazado de su hermano pues realmente necesitaba el calor de alguien hacia él..

SHS: oye.. estas bien?

K: si.. perdón por..

SHS: no.. quien debe pedirte perdón soy yo.. pero te prometo que todo esto va terminar..

Kagome se acerco a Sesshomarou y le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole por dejar que Inuyasha se sintiera reconfortado y sobretodo que a partir de ese momento no se sintiera tan solo..

Camino a casa, Kagome no quería regresar pero no pretendía causarle ningún daño su madre pero sobretodo le dolía dejar a Souta, Sesshomarou se desvió a mitad del camino usando el pretexto que tenía unos pendientes, Inuyasha y Kagome continuaron, él la llevaba de la mano, sin cruzar palabra, con tan solo la mirada se expresaban que estarían el uno para el otro, al llegar a la casa, un enfurecido Nobutarou los recibió..

Ma: Kagome.. estas bien hija!..

Kagome corrió hacia los brazos de su madre..

N: a donde crees que vas?

I: déjame pasar..

N: INSOLENTE (lo encaro) ESTA ES MI CASA!

I: ESO A MI NO ME IMPORTA..

Ma: Nobu por favor deja a Inuyasha..

N: de seguro vienen de revolcarse!.. y tu los recibes con honores..

I: INFELIZ.. DEJA DE MENTIR..

N: MENTIR YO?.. SI ALGUIEN AQUÍ ES MENTIROSO ES TU.. ANDA ACEPTA QUE TE GUSTO ESTAR CON ELLA..

Inuyasha se le lanzo a Nobutarou y le golpeo en la quijada.. estaba enfurecido, continuo pateándolo, la mamá de Kagome corrió para hacer que parara pero al acercarse no pudo, Inuyasha estaba vengando el daño a Kagome, sus lagrimas lo decían todo, Nobutarou gritaba que lo dejara, al cesar la golpiza y habiendo tranquilizado un poco Inuyasha, Nobutarou se levanto y al hacerlo llevaba en una navaja y sin pensarlo hirió a Inuyasha en el brazo derecho, Kagome corrió a Inuyasha pero Nobutarou la aventó e iba a herirla cuando..

SHS: Deténgalo!..

Una cuadrilla de policías se abalanzó a Nobutarou que no dejaba de gritar amenazas hacia Inuyasha.

SHS: (encarando a Nobutarou) Hasta que por fin se te cayo la farsa.. Yo te advertí que dejaras a la chica.. pero.. (agarrándolo del cuello) SI LE PASA ALGO A MI HERMANO.. TE MATO!

Una semana después Nobutarou Shizuma fue acusado de tratantes de blancas. Faltaba dos semanas para que terminara el año escolar, pero la mamá de Kagome había decidido enviar a su hija con su abuelo a Tokio, quizá la lejanía la ayudaría a curar sus heridas..

K: mi avión sale en una hora.. Inuyasha.. estas seguro..

I: (acercándose a ella quedando frente a frente) si.. lo importante es que te recuperes.. y que mejor que sea allá, con tus amigas, tu abuelo.. oye solo va ser por dos meses.. no es mucho tiempo.. además aquí voy a estar yo esperándote..

Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha y le entrego un viejo conejo de peluche,

K: lo tengo desde que era niña, mi abuela me lo regalo.. siempre que me siento sola lo abrazo.. te lo presto para que sientas que estoy aquí.. contigo..

Inuyasha la abrazo, contemplando su mirada la beso.. fue un beso de amor puro y tierno.. nunca fue de despedida.. Sesshomarou entraba en ese momento pero prefirió permanecer fuera y recargándose en la pared una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, por primera vez sentía el deseo de sentir el amor y estaba dispuesto a buscarlo, sin duda alguna ese tonto de Inuyasha estaba logrando cambiar su perspectiva hacia la vida y su visión hacia los humanos, por primera vez aceptaba su nueva apariencia.

Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome al aeropuerto, ya era hora Kagome entro a la sala de espera para abordar, atrás dejaba al amor de su vida, pero sabía que debía cerrar las heridas en su corazón para poder amarlo, estaba apunto de abordar cuando corrió hacia el grueso cristal y poso su mano, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.. Kagome pudo leer los labios de Inuyasha: "TE AMO".. Una nueva historia esta por comenzar..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya que me motivan para continuar con el ff.. sigan enviando reviews y tomatitos! )

CAPITULO 6

Era muy difícil estar sin ella, Inuyasha continuo con su rutina diaria, los cuchicheos continuaban a pesar de que se sabía la verdad, las clases eran aburridas, ya habían pasado los exámenes y le parecía una perdida de tiempo continuar asistiendo a la escuela, pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer.. Todas las tardes se podía ver a Inuyasha sentado en la playa y con él, el conejo de Kagome, su mirada se perdía ante la majestuosidad del mar, Sesshomarou no podía evitar sentir angustia al ver tan triste a su hermano, se sentía atado de manos..

I: si tan solo estuvieras aquí.. (murmuraba)

De pronto sintió una presencia al lado de él, volteo a ver de que se trataba y una dulce sonrisa lo recibía, se trataba de aquella chica solitaria de la escuela que faltaba mucho,

T: hola.. que haces aquí?

I: hola.. (la verdad no recordaba su nombre)

T: (suspiro) ah ya entiendo se te olvido mi nombre.. (Inuyasha se sonrojo pues era la verdad, pero en vez de enfadarse se rió) me llamo Tae, Tae Ikeda, espero que si recuerdes que estoy contigo en la misma clase..

I: perdón (sonriendo y agarrándose la cabeza) Tae.. últimamente no se ni como me llamo, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.. y como has estado.. no te he visto en la escuela..

T: lo se (agarrándose las piernas, quedando estas a la altura de su pecho, al instante su sonrisa desapareció) oye.. extrañas mucho a esa chica verdad?.. sabes me gustaría tener a alguien que me extrañe igual..

I: (le extraño su cambio tan repentino de la alegría a la nostalgia) oye.. siempre me he preguntado por que faltas tanto a la escuela.. tienes problemas en casa?..

T: no..

I: no quise molestarte.. al fin no tienes por que decirme.. si apenas me conoces..

T: no estoy molesta.. a decir verdad eres la primer persona que me pregunta por que no asisto a la escuela con regularidad.. sabes Inuyasha, yo no soy una chica como las demás.. mis sueños y deseos son tan distintos a todas las chicas, ellas sueñan con tener al chico mas guapo a su lado, el vestido mas lindo, la música de moda.. pero yo sueño con vivir.. cada día lo vivo con intensidad, y al finalizar doy gracias por haberme dado la dicha de vivir ese día.. desde niña ha sido de esa forma..

I: no entiendo que quieres decir..

T: (suspiro) yo.. tengo leucemia.. es por eso que falto mucho a la escuela..

I: (extrañado, pues no sabía nada de enfermedades) y que es?

T: Es una enfermedad maligna es cáncer de la sangre, esta pierde propiedades, por el cambio drástico en su composición puede producir múltiples complicaciones, que son las que pueden originar la muerte en un plazo más o menos corto de tiempo, y esto provoca anemias, hemorragias y la fácil infección por bacterias.. parezco diccionario de tanto que me lo han dicho los doctores..

I: y hay algún remedio? (cabe aclarar que Inuyasha no entendió ni papa)

T: es la razón mas fuerte por que falto a la escuela y me encuentro solitaria.. si la hay.. se llama quimioterapia, la cual me hace sentir fatal, todo el tiempo estoy mareada, siempre digo que el mundo esta danzando para mi, sabes yo ya no quisiera tomarla..

I: pero tienes que.. si eso te ayuda a curarte..

T: debo irme (se levanto y sacudió la arena) que lindo conejo.. es tuyo?

I: es de Kagome..

T: así es como se llama la chica que extrañas.. que suerte tiene de tener a un chico como tu.. mejor me voy ya empieza a oscurecer y no quiero preocupar a mi madre..

I: Tae.. te acompaño a tu casa, no es bueno que andes sola..

Tae le sonrió y juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Tae, al llegar se encontró con una modesta casa, Tae le agradeció a Inuyasha por haberla acompañado y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, Inuyasha se encontraba impactado al enterarse que Tae estaba enferma, regreso a casa.

SHS: Inuyasha..

I: mm!

SHS: ella va regresar..

I: (sentándose en la cama) es muy difícil (voz entrecortada) estar lejos de ella.. cuando mas me necesita..

SHS: no entiendo el amor pero si puede cambiar al corazón mas duro también puede sanar su refugio.. es por eso que tu también debes aliviar el tuyo..

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante el comentario de su hermano, su corazón estaba bien.. el no necesitaba aliviar nada.. aunque se sentía derrotado, quizá solo era el cansancio, la tensión de pensar en salvarla.. no, él no necesitaba curar nada desde niño aprendió a superar las situaciones mas difíciles..

I: yo no necesito sanar nada, estoy bien.. siempre lo he estado..

SHS: necio.. entonces por que te la pasas sollozando.. pareces muerto en vida.. Inuyasha entiende que cuando ella regrese se va derrumbar al verte a un herido..

I: mañana tengo clase.. (acostándose) que descanses..

SHS: entonces deja de estar sintiendo lástima por ti, deja de llorar su partida y comienza a vivir.. yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte.. (se hizo un silencio bastante largo, Sesshomarou quien mantenía su vista en el techo volteo hacia su hermano, quien yacía dormido abrazando al derruido conejo de felpa) aquí estoy para ayudarte..

El día comenzaba sin ninguna diferencia, la nostalgia se había convertido en el desayuno diario, a pesar de ser el ultimo día de escuela, la tristeza aun habitaba su corazón, pero la diferencia la hizo aquella chica.. Tae.. una frágil chica llena de vida..

T: Inuyasha! (le sonreía mientras con su delgada mano lo saludaba)

I: Tae.. como estas hoy?

T: muy bien.. gracias a ti.. y por el comienzo del verano..

I: agradezco enormemente que este martirio haya terminado..

T: (rió, ese día su sonrisa era imborrable)

I: a que se debe tanta felicidad?..

T: oh! lo siento olvide por completo que..

I: no importa.. sabes me hace feliz verte así..

T: lo estoy.. ayer en la noche fue mi doctor a la casa y me dijo que voy a poder disfrutar este verano.. ya no va ver más quimioterapia, por fin voy a poder salir y divertirme.. claro debo seguir un tratamiento.. pero es sencillo y no me va ser sentir mal.. por fin yo voy a danzar para el mundo y no él para mí..

I: me da gusto escuchar esa noticia..

T: quizá sea atrevido de mi parte pero.. me gustaría que compartieras este verano conmigo.. sé que (tocando el corazón de Inuyasha) dentro llevas a una linda chica.. pero disculpa.. que tonta soy..

I: Tae.. no tengo planes para este verano..

Tae le sonrió, Inuyasha se convertiría a partir de ese momento en su mejor amigo..

Por fin el verano comenzó, la brisa del mar se podía sentir al despertar, la alegría reinaba en los hogares, los cantos y juegos infantiles duraban hasta tarde, y con llevo inicio una bella amistad, Inuyasha y Tae todos los días se encontraban en la playa, largas charlas sin sentido hacia que la hora de ir a casa llegara rápido.

I: que verano!.. (mientras se recostaba sobre la suave arena)

T: si.. de toda mi vida ha sido el mejor.. Inuyasha?

I: mmm

T: tengo una idea (levantándose).. consigámosle novia a tu hermano..

I: QUE! Estas loca.. novia para Sesshomarou?.. que chica estará tan desesperada para andar con él..

T: anda.. parate.. vamos a buscar.. no eres el único que merece alguien a quien amar.. él esta muy solo..

I: Tae..

T: (caminando hacia la orilla) mi sueño es que se acabe la soledad.. ya no quiero que las personas se sientan tristes, solas.. que es como siempre me he sentido.. es por eso que..

I: (agarrándola de la mano) anda.. vamos aquí hay muchas chicas..

Así caminaron por toda la playa, viendo cada chica, y de todas solo escogieron cinco de ellas.. alguna de ellas debía aceptar una cita con Sesshomarou, así empezaron una peculiar aventura.. solo faltaba convencerlo..

I: Sesshomarou?..

SHS: que quieres?

I: mañana que vas a hacer?

SHS: Inuyasha.. si quieres decirme algo.. hazlo.. me molesta que des tantos rodeos..

I: nunca cambio (susurro).. no.. no es nada.. (de pronto sintió un almohadazo)

SHS: esto es para que aprendas a no despertar a las personas solo para decir babosadas!

El día inicio sin diferencia alguna, la misma rutina de todos los días, Sesshomarou quien se encontraba al mando de los barcos, camino hacia la oficina que se encontraba ubicada cerca de la playa, al llegar una fila de señoritas se encontraban esperándolo..

SHS: buenos días!

Entro hasta el escritorio y tomo asiento, uno de los pescadores se le acerco,

H: disculpe señor.. pero estas jovencitas dicen que tienen una cita con usted..

SHS: yo nunca las cite.. acaso es una broma..

H: pues no se.. pero si quieres hago que pasen..

SHS: (se levanto y se dirigio hacia las chicas) bien.. debe de haber un mal entendido ya que nunca solicite una cita con ustedes.. asi que no les hago perder su tiempo.. quizá en algun otro lado las contraten..

X1: si no venimos por trabajo.. venimos para que te cases con alguna de nosotras.. según dijo aquel apuesto joven..

X2: es verdad debes de elegir alguna de nosotras de acuerdo a las citas que hemos preparado para ti..

X3: si pero este bomboncito (una chica bastante peculiar por su forma tan masculina de ser) me lo voy a cenar yo.. todos los días..

SHS: no.. miren alguien les jugó una mala broma..

X4: que bromista salio.. si nos dijeron que andas en busca de tu media naranja..

X1: lo único que tienes es elegir a una de nosotras.. claro esta que voy a hacer yo.. así que se pueden ir chicas..

X4: ya quisieras.. si no tienes nada.. que ofrecerle.. en cambio yo..

Se podría decir que las mujeres comenzaron a discutir y gritarse entre ellas, situación que exaspero a Sesshomarou, se salio de la oficina, claro que ya tenia señalado al culpable de tan penoso asunto, Inuyasha, a quien se le podía ocurrir semejante idea sino es a él.. y sabía donde encontrarlo, iba camino cuando volteo y una fila de chicas iba detrás de él, aun discutiendo y aventándose entre sí, pues quien no si Sesshomarou realmente se veía sumamente atractivo en jeans y camisa azul oscura, hacia que sus ojos se vieran mas azules y recientemente había cortado su cabello con un corte bastante moderno y original, la gente se le quedaba viendo pues las chicas no se le despegaban, por fin sentado en la playa se encontraba el culpable, se dirigió hacia él..

SHS: Inuyasha!

I: (al ver a las chicas detrás de su hermano y como se le empezaban a empalagar soltó la carcajada, desde la partida de Kagome no reía de esa forma)

SHS: (acercándose a él con la mirada de enojo)

T: Inuyasha.. te lo dije..

I: oye Sesshomarou no se por que te enojas tienes a un grupo de chicas bonitas siguiéndote..

SHS: diría mas bien.. locas.. mil veces prefería la molesta presencia de Jaken.. que estas chicas.. diles que se acabo el juego o te va ir muy mal..

I: (susurrándole) agradece que aceptaron.. hermano mejor disfruta de estas bellas chicas..

SHS: voy a disfrutar mejor golpeándote esa cabezota que tienes..

Inuyasha tomo de la mano a Tae y salieron corriendo detrás de ellos iba un furioso aunque también divertido Sesshomarou, y detrás la jauría de chicas locas.. la gente que se encontraba en la playa no podía evitar reírse de tan chusca situación, pero

T: Inu.. Inuyasha.. es.. (cayo en la arena, apenas y podía respirar)

I: Tae (hincándose aun lado de ella) estas bien.. Tae!

SHS: INUYASHA.. (corrió hacia él para ver que pasaba)

I: Sesshomarou.. Tae no respira.. (estaba bastante asustado)

X3: hay que llevarla pronto a un hospital..

Una chica llego corriendo, bastante asustada, era igualita a Tae pero se veía mas madura y su cabellera era de un lindo tono azabache, sus ojos esmeralda contrastaban con su dorada piel, era muy bella para los ojos de Sesshomarou..

E: TAE.. TAE.. (se hinco y abrazando a su hermana) RESPONDE TAE.. Idiota.. que paso?

I: solo estábamos corriendo.. y de pronto..

E: (se levanto y encaro a Inuyasha) Idiota ella no puede correr.. acaso no sabes de su estado de salud.. si le pasa te las vas a ver conmigo (avienta a Inuyasha)

SHS: oye.. solo yo puedo tratar así a mi hermano..

E: y por eso le da derecho de intentar matar a mi hermanita..

SHS: solo estaban jugando..

Eri intenta cargar a Tae, pero llegan los socorristas la ponen en una camilla y se la llevan al hospital, Inuyasha y Sesshomarou tambien se encaminan hacia el hospital, al llegar en la sala de espera se encontraba Eri, bastante preocupada..

Sesshomarou se sienta aun lado suyo y de él Inuyasha..

SHS: como se encuentra?

E: aun no me dicen nada los doctores.. no.. no me imagino perderla.. ella es todo lo que tengo.. mi única familia..

I: pero Tae me dijo que aun vive su madre..

E: eso soy para ella, cuando Tae nació a mi madre le diagnosticaron cáncer y a los pocos meses murió, mi padre, si es que así puedo llamarlo, culpo a Tae de la muerte de mi madre.. y se marcho desde entonces no le he visto y ni quiero verlo.. así me quede con mi abuela y juntas criamos a Tae..

SHS: se como te sientes.. también perdí a mis padres.. y solo quedamos el idiota y yo..

E: oye.. disculpa por lo de la playa.. es que Tae lo es todo para mi.. soy Eri Ikeda, hermana mayor de Tae..

SHS: yo soy Sesshomarou hermano mayor, desafortunadamente, de este idiota que se llama Inuyasha..

E: se quien es.. Tae no para de hablar de él..

I: oye.. perdón, pero yo no sabía que no podía correr nunca me lo dijo..

El doctor salía de las sala de urgencias y se dirigió hacia Eri..

D: Eri..

E: como esta Tae?

D: (suspiro) Eri.. tu hermana esta muy delicada sus pulmón izquierdo se le colapso, aparte se le agravo por su condición, se que es arriesgado pero debemos aplicarle de nueva cuenta la quimioterapia.. aunque tu y yo sabemos que no va resistirla..

E: (tras un largo silencio) creo que ya es tiempo de dejarla ir.. Tae estaba feliz que ya no recibiría mas quimioterapias, a pesar de saber que el final estaba cerca, pero sonreía todos los días y los disfrutaba.. se que la has estado viendo desde niña, pero es tiempo de que descanse..

D: Eri..

E: No se preocupe por mi.. por que voy a estar bien.. mientras Tae este tranquila yo también voy a estarlo, mi hermana es feliz..

D: esta bien.. pero Tae debe quedarse en el hospital.. hasta que..

E: si lo se.. puedo pasar a verla?

D: claro.. sígueme!

Eri y el doctor salieron, Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, como era posible que Tae, quien todos los días se encontraba llena de vida estaba muriendo en silencio..

SHS: tu lo sabias?

I: yo no sabía que estaba muriendo..

SHS: Inuyasha por que eres tan idiota.. a cualquier mujer se le debe cuidar..

Eri salio de la sala..

E: Inuyasha.. ella quiere verte..

Inuyasha entro aquella sala, estaba llena de camas, las cada una contenía miles de sueños que cada día se veían cada vez mas lejanos, era el pabellón pediátrico de oncología, cerca de la ventana se encontraba la cama de Tae, se acerco a ella..

T: Inuyasha.. yo lo siento..

I: no importa.. lo que importa es que te recuperes..

T: (sonrió y lo miro fijamente) gracias..

I: de que?..

T: por mantener una sonrisa en mí.. por enseñarme a disfrutar cada momento.. por ser mi amigo..

I: Tae.. suenas como si estuvieras despidiéndote.. y no es así.. tu vas a salir aquí y vamos a seguir siendo los mejores amigos..

T: no te preocupes.. no tengo miedo irme.. sabes soy mas fuerte desde que tu estas a mi lado.. Inuyasha.. quiero pedirte un pequeño favor..

I: (cabizbajo)

T: quiero que tu y tu hermano nunca dejen sola a Eri.. y que.. cuando ella llegue le declares tu amor..

I: Tae tu no te vás a ir.. no te despidas por que vas a vivir mucho tiempo más.. esto no te puede derrotar..

Una enfermera le dice a Inuyasha que tu tiempo termino y que debía dejar descansar a Tae, mañana podría verla de nuevo, Inuyasha se acerco a Tae y le da un tierno beso en la frente, Tae derrama unas lagrimas, un chico la besaba por primera vez..

I: mañana te veo..

T: te prometo que voy a estar esperándote en el lugar de siempre..

Inuyasha salio, Sesshomarou y Eri lo esperaban, estos se despidieron de Eri y se fueron hacia la casa, durante el camino no cruzaron palabra alguna, pero no hacia falta para Sesshomarou se diera cuenta que Inuyasha en cualquier momento se quebraría, y no era de extrañarse su mejor amiga estaba muriendo..

CAPITULO 7

Al llegar a la casa se enteraron que Kagome había llamado..

Ma: Inuyasha.. Kagome acaba de hablar y pregunto por ti..

I: que dijo?

Ma: la semana que entra va regresar.. se oye tan contenta.. otra ves es mi hija..

SHS: es una buena noticia.. pronto vas a estar con ella

I: (sentía un nudo en la garganta) hasta mañana..

Inuyasha se marcho hacia su habitación..

SHS: sabía que se derrumbaría..

Ma: que sucedió?

SHS: su amiga esta muy grave en el hospital..

Ma: que dices?.. que ocurrió?

SHS: tal parece que su enfermedad se agravo debido que suspendieron su tratamiento y ahora esta muy mal.. lo siento por su hermana, en una vida tan corta y tantas perdidas y sin embargo es una chica muy fuerte..

Ma: (suspiro) .. iré a hablar con él..

SHS: no se moleste.. gracias.. creo que debo cumplir con mi papel de hermano mayor..

Sesshomarou se dirigió hacia la habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta al entrar Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama, camino hasta la ventana y luego se sentó en la cama de Inuyasha..

SHS: "Sesshomarou la vida puede ser fácil y difícil de entender, no trates de buscar respuesta a lo que tiene solución, debes de aprender que algunos se van para ceder su espacio para quienes se quedan, tu madre físicamente se ha ido pero dentro de ti vive", esas fueron las palabras que nuestro padre me dijo cuando mi madre falleció en manos de lo que ahora soy y por tanto tiempo odie, un humano ordinario, Inuyasha te pido por favor que no trates de entender lo que aun es un misterio, solo te pido que no te derrumbes y si así pasará confía en mí para ayudarte a levantar..

Inuyasha permaneció callado ante las palabras de Sesshomarou, tenía razón no debía caer, no podía.. de contrario Kagome se abatiría junto con él.. sin emitir algún comentario cerro los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, Tae estaba delicada pero la batalla no estaba perdida, al menos por esa noche.. Sesshomarou esa noche durmió recargado junto a la cama de su hermano.

Al día siguiente el teléfono sonó muy temprano, era Eri, para avisar que Tae había entrado en fase terminal, Sesshomarou fue quien atendió la llamada, Inuyasha aun se encontraba durmiendo..

SHS: Inuyasha..

I: (estirándose) que sucede aun es muy temprano..

SHS: Eri llamo.. debemos ir al hospital..

I: (sonrió) Tae esta bien verdad?.. estoy seguro que sí, sabes ella es muy fuerte.. no puede perder esta insignificante batalla

Sesshomarou decidió no decirle, su hermano se veía muy animado y así se debía conservar, asintió con la cabeza y muy temprano salieron de la casa, mientras iban camino al hospital Inuyasha no perdió la sonrisa, Sesshomarou solo lo veía y nuevamente pudo sentir lo que hacia mucho había olvidado, tristeza.. Al llegar al hospital, Eri se encontraba sentada con la cabeza entre las manos y aun lado el viejo libro rosa de Tae.

SHS: Eri!

Eri se levanto rápido corriendo a refugiarse en brazos de Sesshomarou, al sentir Eri el ahora cálido corazón de Sesshomarou soltó el llanto, él la abrazo, Inuyasha salio corriendo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Tae, en su mente solo pasaba lo peor, pero se tranquilizo al ver que Tae se encontraba descansando, se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el pálido rostro de Tae, a pesar de su condición aun sonreía, se hinco junto a su cama, su respiración denotaba que ella continuaba luchando, sin darse cuenta detrás de él entraron Eri y Sesshomarou, Tae al escuchar a su hermana, abrió los ojos, vio que Inuyasha estaba a su lado emitió una sonrisa con esfuerzo, a pesar de su dificultad para respirar pudo pronunciar un leve _"Gracias.. por ayudarme a vivir, perdóname pero me tengo que ir, _sabes (apenas y pudo poner su mano sobre la de Inuyasha)_ me voy tranquila por que se que no vas a estar solo ella va estar contigo..y él va estar con ella"_ un tranquilo suspiro dio inicio a un eterno sueño en el que Tae se encontraría para siempre, por fin descansaría de tanto sufrimiento, dolor y del rechazo de la ignorancia de las personas, pero sobretodo de su padre. Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil, era la segunda perdida física que vivía, aun continuaba tomando la mano de Tae, Sesshomarou se acerco para sacarlo de la habitación,

I: ella.. aun esta aquí..

SHS: Inuyasha.. ella se ha ido.. y tu..

I: no me voy a ir hasta que me suelte, ella aun esta aquí (su voz denotaba mas fortaleza)

Eri se acerco a Inuyasha y le puso su mano sobre el hombro, por fin se dio cuenta del cariño que le tenía él a su hermana, le hizo una seña a Sesshomarou para dejarlo, así ambos salieron de la habitación, minutos después salio un cabizbajo Inuyasha, que solo paso de largo frente a ellos, Sesshomarou se levanto para seguirlo pues este ya había salido del hospital,

SHS: Inuyasha..

I: (se paro en seco)

Eri salio corriendo pues recordó que Tae le había dejado un encargo..

E: Inuyasha espera..

Inuyasha volteo, su hermano pensaba que estaría envuelto en llanto pero se sorprendió que estaba tranquilo y ni siquiera la tristeza se notaba en él,

E: ella dejo esto para ti..

I: su misterioso libro rosa (sonrió) por fin me vas a dejar saber tus secretos..

E: la última página es para ti.. me recomendó que la leyeras cuando tu corazón haya encontrado la serenidad..

I: gracias Eri..

Inuyasha continuo su camino, debía seguir adelante.. pues pronto estaría Kagome con él y él no podía derrumbarse, al llegar a la casa la mamá de Kagome ni Souta se encontraban, subió hasta su habitación y coloco a un lado del conejo el libro de Tae, dos chicas, dos recuerdos, dos amores tan iguales pero diferentes a la vez, en su mente pasaban las palabras de Sesshomarou y las ultimas palabras de Tae.. sin darse cuenta alguien entro a su habitación.. se acerco a él.. y le tomo de la mano,

I: que ironía.. hoy ella se fue y tu acabas de llegar..

K: Inuyasha..

Kagome se entero de lo que pasaba, su madre le contó todo, imaginaba encontrar a un chico derrotado pero le sorprendió encontrarlo tan sereno, acaso estaba actuando así para no preocuparla, Kagome le abrazo y él le correspondió..

K: no tienes que ser fuerte por mí.. llorar ayuda a sanar las heridas..

I: llorar?.. no quiero llorar, no pienso llorar..

Inuyasha tomo el libro de Tae y salio rumbo al mismo lugar donde tanto tiempo compartió con Tae, pareciera que la playa también la extrañaba, pues a pesar de haber iniciado él día soleado, unas nubes llegaron para ocultarlo y al estar sentado sin esa tierna sonrisa a su lado, la suave llovizna había comenzado a caer; tomo el libro y lo abrió, estaba lleno de pensamientos y dibujos, sentía una tremenda curiosidad de saber lo que contenía la ultima pagina, pero a la vez temía de que al leerla la soltaría para siempre, por fin se armo de valor y comenzó a leerla..

"_Cuando yo pienso, de lo que yo he sido, _

_Yo puedo ver que tu siempre has estado allí para mí _

_Decir la verdad, no saben lo que yo haría _

_Sin ti la mitad de mis sueños no se habrían hecho realidad,_

_Tu eres el único,_

_Que yo he esperaba para _

_Ahora comenzar mi vida _

_Ahora nosotros podemos ser _

_Juntos Para siempre _

_Simplemente tu y yo _

_Yo estaré aquí para ti, _

_Tu estarás aquí para mí _

_Fuiste tú, _

_Quién me mostró que yo tenía un amigo en ti _

_Yo siempre supe, _

_Que te quedarías conmigo _

_cuando los cielos no eran azules _

_me hiciste verlos de ese color,_

_cuando estabas a mi lado. _

_Desde el día _

_Que entraste en mi vida,_

_Yo supe entonces, _

_que tú serías alguien, _

_Y entonces demostraste, _

_Ser un amigo para mí _

_En mi corazón, donde comienza la vida, tu siempre estarás _

_Nosotros para siempre seremos como los buenos amigos deben ser, _

_Y siempre serás al chico que siempre amare en silencio, cubriendo mi cariño y amor por ti en la mas fina tela de la amistad,_

_Gracias por hacerme feliz, Gracias por saber ser mi amigo" _

Inuyasha cerro el libro y se levanto, la lluvia comenzaba arreciar, al llegar a la casa Sesshomarou, Kagome y la señora se encontraban esperándolo, Inuyasha al ver a su hermano, se dirigió hacia él, al estar frente a él, no aguanto mas las lágrimas, Sesshomarou lo abrazo, Kagome y su madre se retiraron pues sabían que debían dejarlos solos, Inuyasha por primera vez lloraba la muerte de Tae, Sesshomarou solo abrazaba a su hermano..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Hola!... Por sus comentarios mil gracias.. la verdad ayudan mucho para continuar el fic.. perdon por la tardanza pero la compu me ha dado algunos problemillas.. oops!.. ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi... :)...**

**Por fis dejen sus comentarios y sus tomatazos tal cual sea su caso..**

**su amiga Araña Peluda..**

CAPITULO 8

Habiéndose calmado Inuyasha, era ya bastante tarde cuando tocan a la puerta, Kagome abrió y se encontró con Eri, la hizo pasar, Sesshomarou se levanto para recibirla,

E: perdón por el atrevimiento, se que es muy tarde.. pero es que..

Ma: no te preocupes.. Kagome debes descansar después de un largo viaje..

K: si.. (Kagome no quitaba la vista de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en aquel viejo libro rosa, sentía enormes deseos de abrazarlo pero temía que la rechazará aunque no existía ningún motivo para que lo hiciera, prefirió respetar ese momento, se levanto se dirigió hacia la escalera de pronto sintió una mano sobre la mano que tenia posada en el barandal)

I: Kagome.. No te vayas..

Kagome le sonrió, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no quería dejarlo pero sabía perfectamente que nada debía estar haciendo ahí..

K: que descanses.. (se dirigió hacia su habitación)

Inuyasha se dirigió nuevamente hacia con su hermano y Eri,

E: no sabía a donde ir, no quería llegar a la casa..

SHS: tu abuela debe estar preocupada..

I: yo.. es mejor que me vaya a dormir..

E: Inuyasha.. muchas gracias por estar siempre con ella..

Inuyasha solo le sonrió y se marcho hacia su habitación.. Eri y Sesshomarou se quedaron solos, a pesar de ser verano la noche se torno demasiado fresca, Eri comenzó a temblar Sesshomarou la rodeo con su brazo y ella se recargo sobre el hombro de él, ambos pudieron sentir el reconfortante consuelo de un abrazo, no era el momento pero ambos sentían una fuerte atracción, Eri se levanto para separarse de él, pero Sesshomarou se puso frente a ella, estando tan cerca, Sesshomarou sintió deseos de besarla, pero no era el momento.. Eri tomo sus cosas y se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla..

Inuyasha antes de entrar a su habitación se detuvo en la de Kagome, se asomo y vio que ella ya dormía se acerco a su cama y se sentó junto a ella..

I: Kagome lo siento, hubiera querido haberte recibido de otra manera pues desde que te fuiste desee con todo mi corazón tu regreso y lo planee mil veces, pero ya ves la vida nos juega duro, pero sabes estoy muy feliz de tenerte otra vez a mi lado.. por favor.. no vuelvas a irte.. (se levanto y se agacho para darle un beso)

Salio de la habitación de Kagome, y se fue a la de él, Kagome abrió los ojos y sonrió, después de todo aun estaba en el corazón de su Inuyasha.. mientras tanto él se acostó aun con la ropa puesta pues estaba demasiado cansado y pronto se quedo dormido, Sesshomarou después de despedir a Eri, subió hacia su habitación, había sido un día bastante pesado, pero hasta cierto punto se sentía mal de sentir felicidad y serenidad al estar aun lado de ella, se acostó y pronto se durmió; así pasaron lo que restaba de la semana, entre la ceremonia exequias para Tae, Sesshomarou consolando a Eri y Kagome e Inuyasha extrañándose ya que ella se había empeñado en respetar ese momento para él, al fin había sido su amiga, quizá mejor que ella.

Sentada en aquella banca de una pequeño parque se encontraba Kagome, era medio día los infantes aun en vacaciones jugaban alegremente a decir verdad eran demasiado estrepitosos pero ni siquiera el escándalo lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos,

K: _también deseaba que mi regreso fuera diferente.. pero siempre alguien desconocido tiene que ponernos una prueba.. _(un ligero enfado se mostraba en su rostro) _estoy harta que cada vez que me siento segura de ti esta se desquebraja al compás del viento¿por que ella están importante para ti, cuando estuve lejos ni un día deje de pensar en ti, yo te necesitaba mas que ella.. _(tras un largo silencio) _Inuyasha quisiera tener el valor para gritarte que necesito de ti, necesito de tu abrazo.. QUIERO ABRAZARTE.. NECESITO DE TI.. yo solo deseo estar contigo.. pero tu siempre estas con ella.. y yo no puedo luchar contra alguien que siempre va estar contigo.. _

Kagome trataba siempre de ocultar su enojo, esos días habían sido muy difíciles para ella tras un velo de indeferencia y compasión se dirigía hacia su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amor, Inuyasha, ya que este siempre se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos; para él tampoco era nada fácil, acababa de perder a su mejor amiga y estaba a punto de perder a Kagome, realmente se encontraban envueltos en una confusión de sentimientos.

I: Sesshomarou.. (vio que su hermano se preparaba para salir) vas a ir con Eri?..

SHS: algún problema?.. (vio de reojo a su hermano, quien yacía frente a la ventana) tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Kagome.. veo que también ella esta aburrida..

Inuyasha se quedo callado, su hermano tenia razón pero,

I: tienes razón pero creo que ella esta enojada conmigo..

SHS: y quien no lo estaría?.. pareces muerto con patas, no haces mas que lamentarte la muerte de Tae, Inuyasha entiende que Kagome respeta tu momento pero su mirada refleja el deseo de estar contigo y si no actúas rápido cuando menos lo esperes la habrás perdido.. (ya se encontraba listo iba salir cuando se detuvo) aunque creo que ya estas acostumbrado a perder a quienes amas.. o me equivoco?.. nos vemos "hermanito"

Claro que se equivocaba, estaba claro que Inuyasha había sufrido varias perdidas pero no era una costumbre de que sentirse orgulloso, ese Sesshomarou se equivocaba, aunque en algo tenía razón si no actuaba rápido perdería a su Kagome y eso es lo que mas le dolía, al salir de la habitación Kagome hacía lo mismo, al estar frente a frente, quiso abrazarla y decirle que estaba contento de que ella estuviera ahí, quería pedirle perdón por su abandono, pero el temor lo petrifico, no fueron mas de cinco minutos cuando Kagome ya no se encontraba, Inuyasha bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa, y fue a refugiarse al lugar que se había convertido en donde guardaba sus mas intrínsecos secretos, cerca en el malecón Kagome lamentaba no haberlo abrazado, haberse ido dejándolo ahí, tal parecía que estaba perdiendo a Inuyasha,

K: _trato de comprender por que tu ausencia.. es cruel.. y aquí estoy deseando tenerte y quererte, solo contigo es con quien quiero estar y nunca mas separarme de ti.. Inuyasha aquí estoy para ti.. por favor ven a mi.._

Cerca de ahí un chico de cabello azabache, sentado en la arena también deseaba estar con ella, que ironía estando tan cerca existe un gran tajo entre ellos; Kagome se recargo sobre la cerca las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al desperdiciar un atardecer sin él a su lado, sin saberlo ambos contemplaron el crepúsculo, sin embargo sus corazones sufrían el ocaso de su amor..

Ambos regresaron a la casa al llegar Kagome vio que Inuyasha venia caminando, lo espero, sin cruzar palabra entraron a la casa, a pesar de que la cena estaba lista y Eri estaba como invitada ninguno de los dos quiso tomarla, se fueron para sus habitaciones, Sesshomarou entro a su habitación,

SHS: vamos a cenar (tomo de la mano a Inuyasha, cual fuera un niño)

I: oye! Espera, no tengo hambre!.. (intento soltarse)

SHS: no te estoy preguntando.. te estoy ordenando! recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor y me debes de obedecer esa fue la condición por la cual acepte venir contigo y convertirme en un estupido humano.. anda!.. pero antes..

Sesshomarou abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y aventó a Inuyasha adentro de la misma, sabía que si no era de esa forma nunca se arreglaría esa maraña de malos entendidos y sentimientos, lo cual comenzaba a hartarlo pues quisiera o no le preocupaba el tonto de su hermano, Kagome se encontraba sentada junto a su ventana y le sorprendió ver la acción de Sesshomarou,

I: QUE TE SUCEDE?.. acaso yo me meto contigo y Eri!

SHS: YA ME CANSE DE TU ACTITUD INFANTIL (se acerco a Inuyasha y lo abofeteo) ME AVERGUENZA QUE NO PUEDAS ARREGLAR UN LIO QUE NI SIQUIERA LO ES, LO UNICO QUE DEBES HACER ES HABLAR CON ELLA.. TE LO DIJE A MEDIO DIA QUE LO QUE DESEA KAGOME ES ESTAR CONTIGO.. O ME EQUIVOCO KAGOME?

Kagome, quien se encontraba asustada, pues de momento recordó las peleas de ambos en la época sengoku, y no pudo pronunciar ni confirmar asintiendo con la cabeza, nada se quedo petrificada, Inuyasha la veía con la esperanza de escuchar una afirmación pero solo hizo su aparición el silencio, Inuyasha se encamino hacia la puerta pero Sesshomarou lo detuvo,

SHS: ella no ha respondido aun.. no te vayas..

I: para que? .. no hay duda ella me odia por lo de Tae, mejor explícale a ella, que si Tae me amo fue en silencio y lo supe hasta después de que falleciera ya que siempre lo callo pues sabía que en mi corazón solo encontraba guarida ella..

Inuyasha salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa, pero solo se quedo fuera de ella pues no sabía a donde ir y además era ya muy tarde, estaba bien pues lo único que deseaba es estar solo..

K: Sesshomarou.. tu no te equivocas..

SHS: no soy yo quien desea escucharlo sino él..

Sesshomarou salio de la habitación, que difícil eran estos chicos, pensó para sí, abajo lo esperaba esa linda chica que le había robado el corazón, Kagome se armo de valor y también salio con la intención de buscar a Inuyasha, Sesshomarou tenía razón Inuyasha deseaba escuchar que no estaba enfadada con él, tenía que saber toda la verdad..

CAPITULO 9

Inuyasha se encontraba recargado junto a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, escucho que alguien abrió la puerta, volteo y se dio cuenta que era Kagome, de reojo contemplo la mirada de ella, después de todo aun conservaba su dulzura, Kagome se paro frente a él.. Inuyasha se incorporo, saco las manos de sus bolsillos, sonrió pues estaba frente a la chica mas linda, dio un paso y extendiendo sus brazos, y la abrazo, Kagome le correspondió, Inuyasha poso su cabeza sobre la de Kagome y aspiro esa deliciosa esencia que desde un principio lo enamoro, ella acaricio tiernamente la espalda masculina de él, después de tanto tiempo estaba donde siempre soñó estar, pero aun había una verdad que él debía saber..

K: Inuyasha yo.. lo siento..

I: no..hay razón por la cual me pidas una disculpa, después de todo fui yo quien huía de ti.. sabes no entiendo por que estas enfadada a causa de Tae, si ella..

K: no estoy enfadada, nunca lo he estado, y además no debería estarlo.. simplemente yo.. si me he comportado así es por que.. tuve celos de ella (se volteo y se encontraba bastante sonrojada)

Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido se acerco a Kagome..

I: Oye.. no entiendo por que si yo..

K: por que?.. (viéndolo fijamente sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente) por que cuando mas te necesite y añore de tus brazos, tu sonrisa, tus ojos.. ella estaba gozando de las mismas y yo.. me conformaba con tan solo recordarte.. y lo peor es que no lo sabía, cuando regrese me topo con tu maldita indiferencia (un ligero gesto de enojo).. aunque se que yo tuve la culpa por que cuando me pediste que me quedara yo.. me fui..

I: (sonrió) Kagome (tomando su mano) yo también te extrañe y me enoje conmigo por no haber ido contigo.. sabes no debes reprocharte nada por que el cobarde he sido yo..

Kagome no entendió por que la cobardía si no lo había sentido de esa forma..

I: Kagome.. debo cumplir una promesa que ensaye mas de mil veces pero por miedo fue que actué frente a ti de esta forma.. lo siento..

K: promesa?.. Inuyasha de que hablas?

I: Kagome.. quiero que.. que.. (sintió que comenzaba a sudar, a temblar..) que tu.. mas bien.. quisiera saber si.. tu.. (recordó aquel momento cuando alguna vez le dio consejos a Souta para lo mismo por fin comprendió por que batallo tanto el niño) Kagome.. (tomo aire) yo quisiera saber si tu.. (mirándola fijamente) quisieras ser mi novia?

Kagome sintió que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, después de tantos momentos difíciles que habían pasado y superado juntos, por fin lo que una vez pareciera imposible se hacia posible en ese mágico momento, frente a ella pasaba la imagen cuando lo conoció, y entonces supo la forma de responderle..

K: recuerdo cuando me viste por primera vez (sonrió) y me confundiste.. sabes tu mirada reflejaba ternura, con el paso del tiempo me fui enamorando de ti y te ame en silencio ya que tu corazón aguardaba a otra persona..

Hubo un pequeño silencio que exaspero a Inuyasha ya que esperaba una respuesta..

I: sabes eso no responde mi pregunta?.. en realidad nada tiene que ver.. (algo desesperado)

K: si tiene que ver por que siempre espere por este momento en que tu declararas lo que sientes por mi.. y millones de veces ensaye en silencio la respuesta.. Inuyasha yo.. te amo.. y acepto ser tu novia..

Inuyasha la abrazo, se sentía feliz pero también algo de temor ya que sería la primera vez que tendría novia.. pero estaba seguro de siempre estar con ella, protegerla, respetarla y nunca, nunca separarse de ella..

Alguien abrió la puerta era Sesshomarou que salía junto con Eri, ya que la llevaría hasta su casa, Sesshomarou sonrío al ver a su hermano abrazado a Kagome, eran tan solo unos niños jugando al amor, así es el amor inocente lleno de cariño y ternura uno por el otro,

SHS: mientras que solo sean abrazos todo esta bien..

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron, se sonrojaron ante el comentario tan oportuno de SHS,

I: que quieres decir?

SHS: (carcajeo) hay hermanito, (se acerco a Inuyasha y rodeándolo con el brazo sobre el cuello y acariciándole la cabeza, por primera vez sonreía de corazón) pórtate bien! Hey Kagome acúsalo cuando se porte mal.. (todos soltaron la carcajada menos Inuyasha que se encontraba sonrojado)

Vaya que esa noche fue mágica, después de tanto, la sonrisa y la alegría aparecía en sus vidas y un nuevo amor comenzaba, una historia de amor sin final..

Sesshomarou y Eri, iban camino a la casa de ésta, durante un momento las risas nerviosas por como habían encontrado a Inuyasha y Kagome, hasta cierto punto Eri sentía envidia ya que desde que conoció a Sesshomarou soñaba en aquel momento que Kagome acababa de vivir, de pronto algo la saco de su sueño, la tierna realidad de sentir la mano de Sesshomarou tomando la de ella, Eri se paro sorprendida Sesshomarou le sonrió,

SHS: que sucede?

E: eh! Nada.. solo es que.. (aun continuaban agarrados, Sesshomarou apretó suavemente su mano, dándole a conocer que ella era a quien amaba)

Así juntos fueron hasta la casa de Eri, en donde solo se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla, el cual gritaba fuera su lugar en los labios de ambos, Eri cerro la puerta y se recargo sobre ella, maldiciendo su cobardía de no haberle dado ella el beso, se estaba comportando cual fuera una adolescente, Sesshomarou se recargo sobre la pared de la entrada de la casa de Eri, desilusionado por su falta de valentía con ella, pero recordando que aun no era tiempo, Tae su muerte aun estaba reciente y su amor estaba fuera de lugar, al menos pensaba así, poso su mano sobre la pared, Eri hizo lo mismo, sin saber ambos que estaban frente a frente susurraron "buenas noches mi amor.." , así SHS emprendió camino hacia la casa y Eri dando un gran suspiro entro a su hogar..

CAPITULO 10

Estaban por comenzar las clases, aun faltaba dos semanas, Inuyasha cuidaba día y noche a Kagome, a pesar de su tristeza le regalaba una sonrisa todos los días, Kagome sabía que debía curar el corazón de Inuyasha así que se le ocurrió una estupenda idea solo faltaba que su madre aceptara, aunque no encontraba ningún impedimento que fuera fuerte para que no se realizara, aprovechando que Inuyasha salía con Sesshomarou, ella habló con su madre..

MA: (suspiro) estas segura?

K: si mas que nunca, mamá se que es arriesgado y que todo ha cambiado pero es la única forma de sanar su alma, por favor solo serán unos cuantos días.. volveremos antes que empiecen las clases..

MA: esta bien.. y cuando piensan irse?

K: hoy en la noche.. ayer hablé con el abuelo y se entusiasmo mucho..

Ma: vaya! tu planeas sin siquiera avisar.. (Kagome le sonrió) solo espero que funcione, a mi también me preocupa verlo triste.. solo tu puedes devolverle su sonrisa..

En ese instante entraron SHS e Inu,

Ma: que bueno que ya llegaron.. la comida esta lista.. Kagome por favor llama a tu hermano..

K: Chicos les tengo una buena noticia.. diría mas bien excelente..

I: ah si! Y de que se trata?

SHS: Idiota te dije que la respetaras! (coscorrón sobre Inuyasha)

K: (suspiro, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la pelea de ambos) BASTA!.. puedo continuar?..

SHS e I: claro..

K: preparen sus maletas que esta noche salimos para Tokio.. y

I: quieres regresar, verdad?

K: lo hago por ti.. desde que estas aquí tu corazón la dicha de antes

I: solo prométeme que vamos a regresar juntos..

K: te lo prometo

SHS: les deseo suerte..

I: no piensas a ir?

SHS: así es, no me gusta regresar al pasado cuando el presente es bueno..

Inuyasha y Kagome prepararon sus maletas, cada prenda que colocaban se convertía en un recuerdo, las imágenes de Miroku, Sango y Shippo hacia que quisieran adelantar el tiempo para estar con ellos, aun faltaba un par de horas para que el avión saliera, y ellos ya se encontraban sentados esperando la hora deseada..

Estando en el aeropuerto, abordaron rápidamente al avión, SHS entro corriendo para alcanzarlo,

SHS: Inuyasha! espera!..

I: Sesshomarou (soltó de la mano a Kagome) que sucede?.. siempre vas a ir?

SHS: no es eso.. quiero que (dándole un paquete) se lo des a..

K: es para Rin?

SHS: (asintió con la cabeza) por favor dale un abrazo y un beso de mi parte..

Inuyasha y Kagome vieron como SHS se alejaba, y por esta acción casi perdían el avión, estando abordo Kagome veía el paquete para Rin,

I: Oye.. lo abrimos?

K: como crees?.. además es para Rin..

I: es que te veo con curiosidad de saber que es..

K: no, nada de eso.. en realidad tengo curiosidad de saber que es Rin para él, si siempre odio a los humanos..

Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome, era una noche muy bella, las estrellas titilaban, la luna invitaba a amar, Sesshomarou salio a caminar, un pretexto perfecto para llegar por casualidad a casa de Eri, mientras contemplaba la ventana de la habitación de ella, alguien abrió la puerta, era Eri quien con el mismo pretexto llegaría a la casa de él, Eri le sonrió SHS sentía vergüenza por la forma en que lo encontró, armándose de valor ella se acerco a él, pero SHS dio un paso hacia atrás..

E: se puede saber que haces aquí?

SHS: camino.. y tu a donde vas?

E: es una noche hermosa como para desperdiciarla estando en casa.. (extendiendo su mano) me acompañas?

SHS le sonrió y tomo de la mano, juntos caminaron hacia la playa..

Inuyasha y Kagome acababan de arribar en Tokio,

K: abuelo! (salio corriendo hacia él) te prometí que regresaría..

Ab: Kagome.. que bueno por que ya me vuelven loco tus amigas y (Kagome le tapo la boca rápidamente ya que estaba ahí Inuyasha)

I: vaya que trajimos maletas (iba todo cargado) hola abuelo!

Ab: desde cuando eres mi nieto.. en fin, bienvenido Inuyasha!..

K: abuelo y se va poder..

Ab: de eso hablamos en la casa.. de lo contrario pensaran que estamos afectados mentalmente que no falta mucho en esta familia..

La casa del abuelo, era sencilla pero cómoda, solo había dos habitaciones, Kagome se veía muy feliz de estar de vuelta, Inuyasha temía que al regresar ya no quisiera regresar,

K: abuelo no me dijiste si podíamos..

Ab: mañana lo sabrán por ahora hay que descansar..

Así se dispusieron a dormir, aunque para Inu y Kagome era difícil de conciliar el sueño, el día siguiente seria un gran día para ambos,

Aun no despuntaba el sol cuando..

I: buenos días (despertó a Kagome con beso) vamonos!

K: pe.. pero el abuelo?

I: anda, antes de que me arrepienta..

K: no tienes por que temer si yo siempre voy a estar contigo..

I: no es eso.. tengo miedo de ya no querer regresar..

Kagome se levanto y le dio un beso,

K: recuerda que te amo.. espérame afuera, no tardo..

Inuyasha salio de la casa tratando de no hacer ruido, al abrir la puerta había una rosa y un mensaje para Kagome, _"Gracias por regresar, ahora se que siempre estarás en mi, te extrañe Hojou", _a los pocos minutos salio Kagome, Inuyasha le entrego la rosa y el mensaje y emprendió camino hacia el templo..

Kagome leyó el mensaje y se quedo fría al darse cuenta que Inuyasha lo había leído, caminando rápido lo alcanzo y le tomo de la mano, él le correspondió pero iba en silencio y lo sentía algo molesto,

K: (le detuvo)

I: que sucede?

K: estas molesto verdad?..

I: no.. no tengo por que estarlo además tienes derecho a tener amigos..

K: Hojou fue mas que mi amigo..

I: (bajo la mirada, pero no debía ya que ella era su novia y es lo que importaba, pero era imposible sentirse molesto)

K: antes de regresar a Okinawa, me pidió que fuera su novia, yo no acepte, pero antes de abordar el avión..

I: Kagome, no tienes por que darme explicación, eso ya es pasado y lo único que cuenta es el presente, anda..

K: no, quiero que sepas toda la verdad..

I: sabes no es momento.. (y tomándola de nueva cuenta) ellos nos esperan..

Al llegar al templo, un joven salio a recibirlos,

D: en que puedo ayudarles?..

K: hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y él es..

I: Inuyasha (extendió la mano para saludarlo)

D: eres de los Higurashi, antiguos dueños de este hermoso templo?.. un gusto (hizo una ligera reverencia a Kagome, esta le sonrió) mi nombre es Daichi Matsuyama, mi padre ahora se encarga del templo, pero nunca esta, así que yo soy prácticamente el encargado.. creo que hablo mucho verdad?

I: no que va (Kagome le da un codazo)

K: Daichi, podríamos ir al pozo?

D: cual pozo?

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Daichi,

K: hay un pozo que se encuentra dentro de un pequeño templo..

D: ah, ya se a cual se refieren, es mejor que vengan..

Al llegar se toparon con un lugar cubierto por plantas, el pozo había desaparecido,

D: mi padre me contó que por este pozo unos demonios pasaron a nuestra época y que aun viven, yo digo que es puro cuento, en fin, es por eso que mando a que lo quitaran y lo clausuraran para siempre ya que era peligroso, puesto que también fungía como conexión con la época antigua, oigan por que preguntan por el pozo?

K: por que.. (se agacho y poso su mano sobre aquel lugar que los conectaría con sus amigos) escuchamos la misma historia.. y (recordando el árbol sagrado se levanto)

Inuyasha ven (tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia el árbol)

Frente a ellos estaba aquel majestuoso árbol, algo seco pues nadie se tomaba la molestia de atenderlo, Kagome sintió un alivio al ver que al menos ese bello árbol donde cada hoja era un recuerdo aun seguía de pie,

D: a ese viejo árbol, mi padre quiere tirarlo dice que solo hace basura y es verdad por que me la paso barriendo..

K: Daichi.. podrías dejarnos un momento a solas.. por favor..

D: claro.. si me necesitan estaré en la bodeguita..

Daichi se retiro, a decir verdad ya los estaba fastidiando tanto que hablaba y su ignorancia y el poco cuidado con el templo, Inuyasha se sentó junto al árbol..

I: sin el pozo no podremos ir..

K: no es así.. Inuyasha dame la mano..

Este hizo lo que ella le pedía, Kagome pozo una mano sobre el árbol, él hizo lo mismo, una luz salio del mismo, en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en la época antigua,

I: que paso?

K: (saco de su bolsillo, un objeto brillante) siempre la traje conmigo..

Inuyasha la abrazo, ahora era tiempo de ir hacia esa cabaña..

Al llegar vieron a Miroku y Sango, él cosechaba algunas plantas y ella barría la entrada, de pronto Inuyasha sintió un golpe en la cabeza..

I: quien fue? (volteo y vio a Shippo, era un niño completamente humano)

Sh: (Se quedo sorprendido al ver a Kagome) Kagome.. eres tu?

K: Shippo.. (corrió hacia el pequeño y le abrazo) hemos vuelto..

Shippo salio corriendo gritando "HAN VUELTO, HAN VUELTO, INUYASHA Y KAGOME ESTAN AQUÍ"..

Sango soltó la escoba y salio corriendo a recibir a su amiga, Miroku dejo lo que hacia y se levanto a ver el regreso de sus amigos..

S: Amiga! (abrazándola) estas aquí, yo pensé que nunca te vería.. Inuyasha (sonrió al verlo, su apariencia era distinta, a decir verdad se veía muy guapo, también lo abrazo) bienvenidos a casa!..

M: Inuyasha que te paso?

SH: se ve mucho mejor verdad!

I: ay enano, (sonrojado) digamos que me acostumbre a la época de Kagome..

S: No es cierto, en serio! (Sango platicaba con Kagome)

I: (tenia a Sango abrazándolo) por fin.. ya eres su novio tanto que espero mi amiga ese momento..

M: eres novio de la señorita Kagome?

I: si..

Entraron a la cabaña, había mucho que contar, Kagome les platico sobre su terrible experiencia causada por Nobutarou, lo difícil que fue adaptarse en Okinawa, también el mágico momento que Inuyasha le regalo, y sobre el momento tan difícil que pasaron..

I: (tratando de cambiar de tema) Miroku y cuando piensas casarte con Sango?

M: no te has dado cuenta Inuyasha.. Sango es mi esposa..

K: en serio?.. felicidades! por que no nos lo habían dicho? Cuando se casaron?

M: hace tres meses, antes de que la anciana Kaede falleciera..

I: oye Sango y sigue igual de pervertido?

S: digamos que se lo estoy quitando..

SH: si, no ven los chipotes que tiene..

Todos soltaron la carcajada, una vez mas nuestro grupo esta reunido, Kagome dentro de si llevaba una propuesta que esperaba que aceptaran..

Inuyasha se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, contemplando el cielo, hacia mucho que no veía un cielo tan limpio, pleno de estrellas, a su lado se encontraba Shippo, quien no dejaba de mirar lo distinto de Inuyasha,

Sh: Inuyasha.. como es Okinawa?

I: es bonito, tiene playa pero nada se compara con este hermoso lugar, que después va estar lleno de edificios y gente corriendo..

Sh: pues no me imagino como, Inuyasha por que dice Kagome que estas triste, no veo por que, si ella es tu novia y te quiere mucho.. a decir verdad no comprendí muchas cosas..

I: (sentándose junto a él) ojala todos seamos como tú.. muchas veces es mejor no comprenderlas por que al hacerlo te lastima..

Sh: estas lastimado?

Inuyasha volteo hacia Shippo, nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, tenía miedo de hacérsela o que se la hicieran, puesto que realmente se encontraba muy lastimado, a decir verdad lo de Kagome y su separación le hicieron derramar muchas lágrimas en silencio y en la mas completa soledad, la muerte de su mejor amiga, su corazón estaba demasiado dañado, Shippo al no recibir respuesta supuso la misma se levanto y abrazo a Inuyasha,

SH: sabes siempre te he considerado mi hermano, yo voy ayudarte a que no estés triste, te lo prometo..

I: Gracias chaparro!.. (por primera vez Inuyasha le correspondía el abrazo del niño, ya que antes se les iba el tiempo en puras riñas tontas)

Kagome salio de la cabaña y sonrió al ver tan admirable escena, se sentó junto a ellos e Inuyasha le tomo de la mano Shippo corrió a sentarse junto a Kagome, ya era tarde y entraron a la cabaña, estando todos juntos,

K: chicos.. ay algo que les quiero decir..

M: sabía que en la tarde que había algo mas que nos quería decir..

S: de que se trata amiga..

K: (suspiro) se que aquí es su lugar pero quisiera proponerles irse junto con nosotros no es necesario que me respondan ahorita..

Inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto, por un minuto que inmensa alegría lo invadía y lo reflejo con una sonrisa sincera, Miroku y Sango se dieron cuenta..

Sh: Kagome yo si me voy con ustedes.. los he extrañado mucho.. y ahora ya no me quiero separar, pues a alguien le hice una promesa..

Kagome abrazo a Shippo, Miroku y Sango debían hablarlo, después se dispusieron a descansar, mañana será otro día..


	5. Chapter 5

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP... YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE RT!... DEJEN SUS TOMATAZOS Y SUS COMENTARIOS, SU AMIGA "LA CHANCLA QUE YO TIRO NO LA VUELVO A RECOJER, BIEN ARAÑA PELUDA!"**

CAPITULO 11

Aun no despuntaba el alba cuando Miroku, quien difícilmente concilio el sueño, se levanto y salio de la cabaña pues aun dormían los demás, en su mente solo daba vueltas la propuesta de Kagome, tenía que tomar la decisión correcta ya que no solo era él sino también estaba Sango, se sentó a contemplar el amanecer, de pronto junto a él se encontraba Sango quien sintió cuando él se levanto, igual que él tampoco había dormido bien,

M: Sango, que haces despierta, aun es muy temprano!

S: (sentándose junto a su ahora esposo) yo igual que tu.. tampoco pude dormir bien.. he estado pensando mucho en la propuesta de Kagome.. y a decir verdad me da temor.. no es a lo incierto sino de dejar a Kohaku, y.. hay algo más.. que..

Inuyasha salio de la cabaña, Sango ya no pudo decirle a Miroku, quien se quedo con la duda y sorprendido pues habían prometido no tener secretos entre ellos,

I: hola chicos!.. aun es temprano para levantarse..

M: si lo es.. y por que te levantaste?

I: necesito hacer un encargo..

S: Kagome vá ir contigo?

I: si.. solo quería preguntarles si han visto a Rin.. la niña que acompañaba a mi hermano..

M: el que seguramente debe de saber es Shippo, al parecer se la ha encontrado cerca del río..

S: según vive cerca del mismo, al parecer Sesshomarou no la dejo desprotegida ya que una pareja que no puede tener hijos cuida de ella.. oye Inuyasha ya sabes por que recogió a Rin cuando tu hermano aun era un demonio?

I: no.. casi no hablamos de ello, pero tu le puedes preguntar..

K: (estirándose) ya extrañaba estos amaneceres.. buen día! (dirigía una sonrisa hacia sus amigos) que tal dormiste? (se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio un beso, el cual lo sonrojo, Miroku soltó la carcajada y Sango para que dejara de reírse de ellos lo beso, Kagome e Inuyasha sonrieron por el sorprendido Miroku)

I: voy a despertar al enano..

K: déjalo aun es temprano..

I: Kagome el sabe donde podemos encontrar a Rin..

K: no tenemos prisa.. déjalo que duerma.. mientras vamos a caminar anda.. (lo tomo de la mano)

I: pero..

Kagome se lo llevo casi a arrastras, sabía que debía dejar a Miroku y Sango para que platicaran sobre la propuesta de la noche anterior además de que quería recordar viejos tiempos aun lado de aquel chico del cual se enamoro y siempre había callado su amor, ahora era distinto pues iba de su mano y eran mas que amigos..

Ya era casi medio día, era hora de volver, al llegar a la cabaña un impaciente Shippo los esperaba..

Sh: Inuyasha! Kagome!.. donde estaban?

K: fuimos a caminar.. ya que no quiero olvidar nada..

S: por fin llegaron (dijo en tono exhausto) Shippo no dejaba de preguntar..

I: ay chaparro nunca cambiaste..

Sh: es que Miroku me dijo que andan buscando a Rin..

K: si es que Sesshomarou le envío algo.. voy por él lo deje en la cabaña..

I: enano si sabes donde vive verdad?

Sh: claro, no esta muy lejos.. de hecho Rin es mi única amiga..

Desde Inuyasha y Kagome habían dejado la época antigua, Shippo se había convertido en un niño bastante distraído y solitario, es por eso k no dudo en irse con ellos ya que los había extrañado mucho..

Kagome salio con el paquete de la cabaña,

K: bien.. ya podemos irnos..

I: Shippo ahora tu eres quien nos va guiar.. pero antes (cargo a Shippo y lo puso sobre sus hombros) hacia donde mi capitán..

Shippo quien desde hacía mucho no era tratado como lo que era un niño, que necesita de cariño, y de alguien que jugara con él, su padre había sido el último en cargarlo de tal forma, ahora era Inuyasha, sonrió como nunca en su vida..

Kagome abrazo el paquete, y juntos emprendieron camino hacia con Rin..

Sh: bien casi llegamos al río..

I: mas vale k estemos cerca ya.. (iba jadeando)

Sh: Inuyasha si ya te cansaste me puedes bajar.. no es necesario que me cargues todo el camino..

I: no estoy cansado.. es que hace mucho calor (Shippo se merecía ese momento, después de las palabras tan sinceras y el abrazo de la noche anterior)

Sh: gracias Inuyasha..

K: esa es la aldea?..

Sh: si.. en aquella cabaña, de la izquierda, vive Rin..

Por fin llegaron a la aldea, de pronto se escucho el grito de una pequeña..

R: Shippo! Shippo!

Sh: Rin!.. mira quienes están aquí?.. son Kagome e Inuyasha..

Rin salio corriendo hacia ellos, Inuyasha bajo a Shippo, apenas llegando Rin abrazo a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha..

R: el señor Sesshomarou también esta aquí?

I: él no..

K: pudo venir.. esta muy ocupado.. pero te envía muchos saludos y abrazos..

R: (sus ojos brillaron de alegría al saber que su señor Sesshomarou no se había olvidado de ella) me alegra saber que él esta bien..

MaR: Rin.. quienes son ellos?

R: mamá ellos son amigos míos y del señor SHS, de hecho él es su hermano (señalo a Inuyasha)

MaR: pasen.. esta muy fuerte el sol y supongo que han de tener sed..

K: gracias..

Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo pasaron a la cabaña, una vez que se presentaron Kagome se dirigió a Rin, que no quitaba la vista de aquel misterioso paquete..

I; Rin.. mi hermano SHS te envío este regalo..

Kagome le dio el paquete, Rin les dio un beso a los tres, se sentó en medio de Inuyasha y Kagome y comenzó abrir el paquete, al ver su contenido sus ojos se iluminaron y unas lágrimas de felicidad se hicieron presente..

R: es un.. una muñeca.. es hermosa..

Se trata de una bonita muñeca que vestía un bello vestido rosa, y su pelo era negro como el de ella,

R: se acordó..

K: que quieres decir Rin?

R: recuerdo que mientras viajábamos con el señor Sesshomarou, pasamos por una aldea, los habitantes habían sido atacados por monstruos, camine buscando si había alguien vivo, siempre se enojaba el señor Sesshomarou por que lo hacía, y vi a una niña que llevaba entre sus manos una muñeca, era de madera, entonces quise llevármela pero el señor SHS me la arrebato, nunca voy a olvidar su mirada llena de enojo, me dijo que no debía tomar nada de los muertos, entonces me subió a AH UN y nos fuimos de ahí, dejando la muñeca.. durante todo el transcurso llore mucho hasta que me quede dormida.. pero esta muñeca es mucho mejor (la abrazo fuertemente con una tierna sonrisa)

K: Rin.. por que decidiste seguir a Sesshomarou?

R: por que me salvo.. además de que aunque era fría su apariencia siempre se preocupo por mí.. Kagome tu me debes de entender, verdad?

K: así es Rin..

I: pues yo sigo sin entender!

R: (risas picaras) Inuyasha.. Kagome curo tu corazón amándote, yo hacía lo mismo con el corazón del señor Sesshomarou, cantando calmaba la fiereza de su alma.. (contemplando la hermosa muñeca que yacía "dormida" en sus brazos) el señor Jaken nunca se dio cuenta pero el señor SHS sonreía mientras jugaba y cantaba durante los descansos..

I: creo que es hora de partir.. a comenzado a anochecer..

K: si tienes razón.. Rin (agachándose hacia la pequeña) cuídate mucho.. no te preocupes por SHS él esta muy bien, gracias a ti..

Rin abrazo a Kagome, Inuyasha abrazo a la niña, al hacerlo le susurro al oído: "Cuida del señor SHS, por favor.. tío".. Rin siempre había considerado a SHS como su padre, ya que siempre cuido y preocupaba por ella, nadie se daba cuenta solo ella.. una extraña conexión entre el corazón de ambos..

Sh: Rin.. adiós..

R: pero tu vas a regresar..

Sh: no.. ya no.. me voy a ir con Inuyasha y Kagome..

Rin abrazo a Shippo: "te voy a extrañar mucho, eres mi mejor amigo.. Siempre va estar tu para mi y yo siempre voy a estar para ti, no importa el tiempo, la distancia, lo que importa es el lazo de amistad" los ojitos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que sus amigos se alejaban, su madre la abrazo.. La oscuridad borro la silueta de sus amigos y su conexión con SHS..

Sango y Miroku los esperaban afuera de la cabaña, durante casi toda la tarde habían conversado acerca la propuesta de Kagome, habían llegado a una decisión; a lo lejos divisaron las siluetas de Inuyasha y Kagome, al parecer Shippo se había quedado dormido sobre los hombros de Inuyasha,

S: por fin llegaron, me tenían preocupada..

K: lo siento Sango, no era nuestra intención

Durante la cena platicaron sobre su encuentro con Rin, el regalo de SHS, una velada tranquila, después de que terminaron..

M: Inuyasha quisiera preguntarles por cuanto tiempo van a estar aquí?

I: ya nos estas corriendo!

M: claro que no..

I: (sonriendo) solo bromeaba.. (dándole unas palmadas sobre la espalda)

K: partimos mañana.. pronto comenzaran las clases..

I: no arruines la noche por favor (tono de fastidio)

Todos soltaron la carcajada..

M: vaya Inuyasha, creo que no te va muy bien en la escuela!

I: no te burles quiero verte en la misma situación..

S: Kagome.. es seguro Allá?

K: si.. creo que aun no están seguros.. no importa aun hay tiempo, es mejor que descansemos..

M: te equivocas Kagome, Sango y yo hemos tomado una decisión y queremos agradecerte tu invitación pero este es nuestro lugar, aquí nacimos, crecimos..

I: no irán, verdad?

S: así es, no puedo irme sin saber donde esta Kohaku..

K: entiendo.. (sonriendo) no se preocupen algún día nos volveremos a ver..

Inuyasha salio de la cabaña, bastante decepcionado pues realmente deseaba que ellos fueran ahora su época, pero ya habían tomado una decisión y debía respetarla, aun faltaba ir a un lugar..

S: lo siento mucho Kagome, realmente me gustaría partir junto con ustedes pero mientras no sepa nada de él no podré..

K: no te preocupes Sango.. lo conozco perfectamente bien y se que se le va pasar, es solo que él deseaba estar otra vez todos juntos, pero ya hemos decidido nuestro camino..

M: iré hablar con él..

K: No.. yo lo haré..

Kagome salio de la cabaña, sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo así que fue a buscarlo, él se encontraba sentado en cuclillas..

K: sabía que estarías aquí.. sabes (sentándose junto a él) yo también me siento triste, me hubiera encantado que ellos fueran..

Inuyasha permanecía en silencio, el viento era suave, Kagome contemplo la hermosa noche y el reflejo de la luna sobre él río, parecía como si las estrellas esa noche hubieran decidido nadar,

I: Kagome..

Kagome volteo a verlo y sonrió al verlo..

I: promete que siempre vas a estar tu para mi, ya que yo siempre voy a estar para ti..

Kagome comprendió el miedo de Inuyasha y el por que quería que Miroku y Sango fueran con ellos,

K: (abrazándolo) la soledad ya nunca mas va ser nuestra compañera..

Frente a la tumba de la madre de Inuyasha, se juraron estar juntos por siempre, hasta el final de ambos, una lluvia de flores de sakura acompañaba tan sincero juramento.. Mañana debían regresar...

CAPITULO 12

El día había comenzado sin novedad alguna, Inuyasha se levanto temprano y salio de la cabaña, a los pocos minutos Sango se salio para preparar el desayuno, vio a Inuyasha sentado sobre la cerca, decidió ir hacia él.

S: Inuyasha..

I: (volteo a verla) buen día Sango.. no quería despertarte..

S: no lo hiciste.. yo lo siento..

I: no hay razón para disculparse.. todos somos libres de pensar, de tomar nuestras decisiones.. (le sonrió y bajo de la cerca)

S: si así es (susurrando)

Kagome salía de la cabaña, recibió a Inuyasha con una abrazo, ahora mas que nunca debía demostrarle todo su amor, Sango y Kagome prepararon el desayuno mientras que Inuyasha y Shippo le ayudaban a Miroku con la cosecha, el día había transcurrido tranquilo hasta que llego la hora de decir adiós nuevamente,

K: Sango.. (abrazándola) no puedo decirte adiós.. es muy difícil, pero solo quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidare.. (dirigiéndose a Miroku) cuídense mucho.. les deseo lo mejor..

Inuyasha permanecía junto a la cerca, odiaba las despedidas al igual que esta situación,

M: Inuyasha por favor cuida de Shippo..

Inuyasha solo volteo a verlo pero no le respondió, hasta cierto punto sentía coraje por haber desertado la propuesta de Kagome, pero pues nada se podía hacer ellos ya habían decidido quedarse y se consolaba con que Shippo se iría junto a ellos..

K: (tomándole la mano) ven a despedirte..

I: (se soltó de la mano) no.. no puedo.. (se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol sagrado).

M: Kagome no era nuestra intención causarte un problema..

K: yo solo quería recuperar su sonrisa.. ahora va ser muy difícil.. Shippo vamonos..

Shippo tomo de la mano a Kagome y se fueron hacia el árbol sagrado, al llegar Inuyasha se encontraba frente a él con la mirada perdida, Kagome temía que Inuyasha ya no quisiera regresar con ella..

K: Inuyasha.. estas listo?

I: si (tomo de la mano a Kagome)

K: Shippo, estas listo?

Sh: si..

Kagome cerro los ojos, pero el nudo en la garganta le impedía tranquilizar su corazón y debía hacerlo ya que de esa forma lograrían ir hacia su época, tomo aire, una pequeña luz comenzó a envolver el árbol y poco a poco empezó acogerlos a ellos, de pronto un grito llamo su atención, eran Miroku y Sango que corrían hacia ellos, la luz los cegó por completo, y la mano de Inuyasha se soltó de ella, y por un minuto perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, al despertar Kagome se incorporo, escucho sonidos familiares, el motor de un avión, el claxon de los carros, estaba en su época, de pronto recordó que Miroku estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzarlos pero era demasiado tarde pues estaban siendo ya transportados hacia la actualidad, sintió que las lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas, recordó que Inuyasha se soltó de ella, quizá solo haya sido la fuerza de la luz o mientras eran transportados, vio que su lado se encontraba Shippo aun dormido, pero no estaba Inuyasha, se levanto_."No, no es posible, él no pudo quedarse.. Inuyasha.. (Toco la rasposa corteza del árbol) por que?.. yo te necesito.. por que me dejaste sola.. (Rompió a llorar)"_

I: Kagome..

K: (volteo, frente a ella estaba su Inuyasha, sonriendo, como siempre para ella, corrió hacia él y le abrazo) pensé que te habías quedado.. por que te soltaste?

I: tuve que hacerlo, de otra forma (le señalo hacia la contraparte de donde se encontraba) ellos no lo hubieran logrado..

Miroku y Sango se encontraban aun inconscientes, Shippo pronto recupero la conciencia..

Sh: Kagome?..

K: aquí estoy.. Shippo bienvenido!

Shippo sonrió, de pronto escucharon que Sango y Miroku despertaban, y fueron hacia ellos,

M: que dolor de cabeza!

S: Shippo.. eso significa que (sonrió) estamos todos juntos..

I: así es.. (llevaba junto con Daichi) vasos con agua.. bienvenidos a nuestro mundo!

D: vaya que ha sido un día bastante extraño, llegan dos, se pierden por tres días y luego aparecen con tres personas más.. (suspiro) prometo ya no beber tantas bebidas energéticas.. ya me di cuenta que no son buenas.. en fin los dejo en su templo.. solo espero que no vuelvan con que siempre son diez.. mejor me voy..

I: si es mejor que barras un poquito para que te despejes y tranquilices.. aparte de que le hace falta al lugar..

D: si creo que tienes razón..

Daichi se fue medio trastornado, pues era todo bastante extraño, todos soltaron la carcajada, estaban felices de estar juntos, otra vez el grupo estaba completo, era hora de ir a casa.. Iban camino a la casa del abuelo, planeando sus vidas nuevamente juntas, al llegar Hojou esperaba a Kagome fuera de la casa,

H: Kagome (corrió hacia ella y la abrazo) te extrañe mucho.. donde estabas?.. son tus amigos de los que me hablaste?..

K: Hojou..

H: recibiste mi mensaje?

K: si, gracias.. Hojou.. hay algo que debes saber..

H: todo lo que necesito esta aquí, en ti..(abraza a Kagome) yo nunca me he olvidado de ti, ni del.. que te sucede por que tiemblas?

Inuyasha entro a la casa, no deseaba ver nada de eso, a decir verdad no le importaba, aunque si sentía enojo,

K: Hojou, (suspiro) el chico que acaba de entrar a la casa de mi abuelo, es.. es mi novio, se llama Inuyasha..

H: yo pensé que por el beso que te di antes de que abordaras el avión, había significado algo.. para ti.. por que yo lo traduje como una esperanza de estar en tu corazón..

K: lo siento, no quise que existiera un mal entendido, pero.. para mi solo fue amistad, Hojou.. lo siento mucho.. pero él es a quien yo amo..

H: perdóname.. creo que te he causado un problema..

K: para nada, Hojou quiero que sepas que valoro mucho tu amistad y no deseo perderla..

H: (dándole un beso en la frente) nunca va pasar eso.. adiós Kagome..

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se quedaron boquiabiertos,

M: va ser muy difícil y tardado cerrar una herida así..

S: Miroku no ayudes tanto (dándole un codazo, pues Kagome sabía que aunque le había dicho que no perdería su amistad, la había perdido pues le había roto su corazón en millones de pedazos)

K: no importa, mejor entremos a la casa..

Dentro se encontraba Inuyasha viendo la fotografía de Kagome, cuando esta era niña, al ver que entraban a la casa, dejo la fotografía, y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, a decir verdad él se encontraba demasiado feliz, ya que estaban ahí sus amigos..

K: Inuyasha..

I: parece que el abuelo salio..

K: (tal parecía que él no quería hablar, quizá no le tomo importancia al percance con Hojou, pero ella si quería aclarar todo) si creo que si.. oye solo quiero decirte que no debes preocuparte por Hojou, él ha salido para siempre de mi vida..

I: algunas veces es mejor que calles, tuviste tu razón para hacerlo pero debes aprender de dejar el pasado atrás.. lo que importa es que tu y yo estamos juntos.. (la beso)

Esa noche tomarían camino hacia Okinawa, así que debían preparar sus maletas; Kagome y Sango prepararon la comida para el abuelo, quien llego casi al anochecer..

Ab: Kagome?

K: abuelo.. acabamos de volver.. la comida esta lista..

Ab: siento no haberte dicho sobre el pozo, pero veo que encontraste la manera de regresar una vez más..

K: ya no importa.. esta noche partimos hacia Okinawa..

Ab: tan pronto, ni siquiera pudiste ver a tus amigas..

K: si lo se, pero pasado mañana inician las clases y con ello una nueva vida..

Ab: a que hora sale su avión?

K: a las 10:00 PM.. apenas y conseguimos lugar!

El abuelo de Kagome se veía que algo le preocupaba, quizá sea que tomarían muy tarde el vuelo hacia Okinawa, o quizá se había enterado de algo realmente alarmante.. Junto con los chicos fue hacia al aeropuerto y fue a despedirlos, pero antes de que abordaran le dirigió unas palabras a Inuyasha..

Ab: Cuídate mucho por favor!.. (le soltó la mano pues de esa forma lo había detenido, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud de personas que esperaban su vuelo o la llegada de familiares y amigos, Kagome le grito a Inuyasha para que abordara ya)

K: Inuyasha.. apúrate sino perderemos el vuelo..

I: si (se encontraba distraído, pues en su mente solo rondaba las palabras de aquel viejo pero sobretodo su mirada llena de angustia)

Estando ya en el avión, sentados junto a Miroku y Sango que se encontraban asustados por tan extraño aparato en el que se encontraban, Shippo iba sentado en medio de Kagome e Inuyasha, iba agarrado al brazo de Inuyasha, él cual ni se percato de ello,

K: Inuyasha.. que te sucede?

I: nada.. no te preocupes..

K: te sientes mal?

I: no claro que no.. quizás solo sea cansancio..

Bastante emocionados llegaron a Okinawa, Miroku y Sango durante todo el trayecto estuvieron riéndose de todo, era normal todo es nuevo para ellos, Shippo del miedo se quedo dormido engarruñado al brazo de Inuyasha, por fin habían llegado a su destino, al bajar del avión comenzaba una nueva historia para todos, algunos ya tenían trazado el camino pero otros deberían aprender y aprehender un nuevo mundo, en la sala de espera estaba su madre parada frente aquel grueso vidrio aun lado de ella un amodorrado Souta, le dio mucho gusto que estuviera alguien para recibirlos, le dio la mano a Sango..

K: lista?

S: si.. (se encontraba bastante emocionada)

Las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos no paraban de mirarlos, claro como no habían tenido tiempo Miroku y Sango vestían como en la época antigua, Shippo logro pasar desapercibido ya que se encontraba dormido en brazos de Inuyasha,

K: mamá (haciéndole señas) mamá

Ma: Kagome, hija!.. (llevaba de la mano al pobre de Souta) que bueno que ya llegaron..

K: (abrazándola) si.. mira ellos son Sango y Miroku, y este pequeño dormilón es Shippo..

Ma: mucho gusto.. bienvenidos a Okinawa, yo soy la madre de Kagome y él es hermano menor de Kagome, Souta..

S: (dando un bostezo) hola!

I: alguien esta apunto de quedarse dormido.. veo que mi hermano no vino..

Ma: no, salio con Eri.. se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos.. mañana platicaremos es muy tarde ya..

Emprendieron camino a casa, todos se encontraban contentos de estar en casa, incluso Souta estaba feliz pues ya tendría con quien jugar, Shippo, aunque se veía mas chico que él, pero eso no importaba ya no estaría tan solo..

CAPITULO 13

Estaba comenzado a atardecer, era el último día del verano, el ofreció el típico primer amor pero también una gama de días tristes, sin duda ese verano sería difícil de olvidar..

Ma: Kagome (viendo que estaban aburridos) por que no festejamos el ultimo día del verano y también que están reunidos otra vez?..

S: si.. una fiesta!

K: en serio (sorprendida)..

Ma: si no tiene por que ser fúnebre el día antes de que inicien las clases.. muy bien, ve con Souta y tus amigos a la tienda y traigan lo que sea necesario..

Inuyasha se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, mientras que Miroku leía un libro, ya que Sango últimamente le daba por dormir mucho, Kagome subió corriendo para darle la buena noticia a sus amigos, entro a la habitación de Inuyasha..

K. Inuyasha! tengo una excelente noticia..

I: cual es?.. no me digas que quieres ir de nuevo a Tokio.. por que esa fue la ultima "excelente" noticia..

K: no.. claro que no.. (suspiro) mi madre me dio permiso de hacer fiesta..

I: para cuando?

K: para esta noche.. ándale ya levántate.. que tenemos muchas que preparar.. y Sango?

M: se encuentra durmiendo en tu habitación.. últimamente le ha dado por dormir mucho..

K: bien.. iré a avisarle.. para irnos a la tienda..

I: (estirándose) tenemos una hora mas.. para seguir durmiendo!

M: no entiendo como puedes dormir tanto..

I: mañana inicia mi martirio así que debo descansar..

M: (sonriendo) a veces me cuesta creer que eres el mismo obstinado Inuyasha que conocí en el Sengoku, has cambiado, pero me agrada tu nuevo yo..

K: aun sigues acostado?

I: vaya.. fuiste rápida!..

S: Que sueño!..

M: oye Sango duermes mucho.. acaso te sientes mal?

S: no, quizás sea que no me recupero de tanta emoción

K: es lo mas seguro.. bien, vamos a la tienda para comprar todo lo que necesitamos para la fiesta.

X: No quiero que estropeen el plan, esta entendido?

X1: NO fallaremos además el plan esta perfecto y no dejaremos que una jugosa suma de dinero se vaya de nuestras manos.. así que manos a la obra!..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma: Kagome.. aquí tienes dinero.. por mientras yo preparare una deliciosa cena, y llévate a Souta que esta bastante aburrido..

K: si.. no tardamos..

Ma: cuídense..

Juntos salieron de la casa, llevando consigo la alegría que da preparar una fiesta, un momento de reunión entre los mejores amigos, entre bromas, risas, se sentían inseparables, un lazo de amistad demasiado fuerte para desquebrajarse fácilmente. Las notables diferencias de edad no importaba, habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos que era envidiable su alegría en esos momentos,

Una vez estando en la tienda compraron de todo, pues Kagome e Inuyasha estaban decididos de terminar el verano, las añoradas vacaciones, con "broche de oro" y la fiesta era perfecta.

Al salir de la tienda, una niña se acerco a ellos vendiendo rosas, Inuyasha le compro una a Kagome y también a Sango, para que se la diera Miroku, al entregarle la rosa a Kagome pidió al grupo que se adelantaran,

I: Kagome, mi niña amada, solo quiero agradecerte por hacerme sentir la dicha nuevamente..

K: no tienes por que darme las gracias.. yo todo lo hice por que te amo..

I: (abrazándola) no era necesario que todos vinieran para alegrar este corazón, frente a la tumba de mi madre me di cuenta que mi dicha eres tu y descubrí que solo quiero estar contigo.. (la beso) amándote (la volvió a besar)

De la mano se incorporaron al grupo, casi llegar a la casa..

K: Inuyasha.. sabes donde se encuentra Sesshomarou, no le hemos avisado sobre la fiesta..

I: no te preocupes ha de estar en casa de Eri, (se quedo pensando donde podría encontrarlos y recordó que la playa regalando un atardecer era el lugar perfecto para estar con quien amas) se donde puedo encontrarlo.. iré a buscarlos para invitarlos..

K: voy contigo!

I: no, es mejor que te quedes para arreglar la casa y todo eso.. (se acerco a ella y la beso) no me tardo.. ya regreso

K: esta bien.. TE AMO.. (no quería soltarlo, pero que tontería, si lo tenía con ella todo el tiempo) promete que no tardaras de lo contrario me enfadaré..

Inuyasha le sonrió y acariciando su mejilla la beso, y soltó su mano, al hacerlo Kagome sintió ganas de llorar, pero al ver que el volteo a verla con una sonrisa, ella le correspondió de la misma manera, los chicos solo miraban su "despedida", era algo cursi, si dentro de una hora a mas tardar se volverían a ver, retomaron camino a la casa, al llegar comenzaron a preparar la añorada fiesta..

Inuyasha iba camino a la playa, con la mano en los bolsillos planeaba una velada con Kagome en la misma, pronto cumplirían su primer mes como novios y quería que ese día fuera perfecto, ella se lo merecía..

X3: vas muy rápido.. no querrás que nos detengan por algo tan estupido!..

X4: debemos llegar a nuestro objetivo al anochecer.. recuerda el trato..

X2: oigan.. acaso no es.. el objetivo..

X3: si ese es.. pero que suerte!

-----------------------------------------------------

E: voy a extrañar estos atardeceres.. (por un momento vino a su mente Tae, quien amaba ir a la playa para ver como se "escondía" el sol) ella se veía tan feliz cuando el sol se "escondía"

Sesshomarou contemplo la mirada de tristeza de Eri, al recordar a su hermana, Eri volteo a verlo, quizá lo estaba incomodando, ella sonrió y a cambio recibió el cobijo del calido brazo de SHS, en cuestión de segundos estaba junto al corazón de él..

--------------------------------------------------

X2: escuchen, el plan cambia pero el objetivo no.. debemos ser cuidadosos..

X4: no se por que te preocupas.. cuando hemos fallado?.. siempre hemos tenido éxito..

X3: bien, la operación comienza..

-----------------------------------------------

SHS: Eri, hay algo que deseo decirte..

E: Sesshomarou, sabes ya no somos unos niños y yo.. (sonrojo, que fácil es hablar con el corazón en silencio y gritarle a la persona que lo amas sin sonido alguno)

SHS: a que te refieres?

E: es algo sin importancia.. que me decías?

------------------------------------------------

X3: bien.. allá voy..

X2: con cuidado Toshiro..

X4: Kojiro tu solo preocúpate por arrancar una vez que demos la señal..

X3: es hora de trabajar.. Li vamos!

-----------------------------------------------

SHS: hasta hace poco comprendí al "idiota"

E: a que te refieres?

SHS: mi espíritu no me permitía entender al amor, quise hacerlo al cuidar de una linda flor, pero siempre lo estropeaba, y copiaba lo mismo que mi hermano hacía con aquella mujer, pero nunca logre entenderlo.. hasta que te conocí, comprendí al amor, y ahora se que no es difícil conocerlo, pues solo necesitas (tomo la mano de Eri) a la persona correcta a tu lado..

----------------------------------------------

K: no creen que se ya se tardo Inuyasha?

M: no te preocupes quizá ya venga junto con Sesshomarou, nunca pensé hablar así de ellos, hermano.. (sintió un ligero escalofrió)

SH: un globo más que infle y mis cachetes se romperán!

Todos rieron pues Shippo y Souta se habían dedicado a inflar los globos y eran demasiados que casi no se podía caminar por la sala..

K: tienes razón Miroku, no hay razón por la cual deba preocuparme..

---------------------------------------------------------

T: buenas tardes.. sabes estoy perdido y no encuentro esta calle, podrías decirme..

Inuyasha se asusto pues iba perdido en sus pensamientos..

T: disculpa no era mi intención asustarte..

I: no se preocupe, en que puedo ayudarle?

T: mi sobrino Suke y yo andamos buscando esta dirección pero no encontramos la calle, no somos de aquí y pensé que quizá tu puedas ayudarnos..

Inuyasha leyó la dirección la calle que buscaban era donde ellos vivían,

I: claro, de hecho esa calle es donde vivo yo, los llevaría pero necesito llevar un mensaje.. pero se va todo derecho y..

T: espera.. voy a llamarle a mi sobrino, él se ubica fácilmente.. Suke!..

Inuyasha se quedo esperando a que regresara el extraño señor, comenzaba a anochecer, sonrío al recordar que todos estaban juntos, ya solo debía preocuparse por vivir..

---------------------------------------

E: (se acerco a Sesshomarou) así que cual de aquellas chicas que corrían detrás de ti, es la "persona correcta" que ocupa tu corazón?

SHS: (sonrió tiernamente, deslizo su mano sobre su pelo, el cual hacía a causa del viento que tapara esos bellos ojos esmeralda) escogí a quien no tuvo que perseguirme para que me enamorara de ella..

Eri sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, nunca había sentido tal sentimiento, a pesar de haber tenido novios con anterioridad ninguno la hacía sentir como Sesshomarou, es difícil explicar la plenitud del corazón de una mujer cuando un hombre ha encontrado la forma de tocar y entrar en él..

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha continuaba esperando al señor que regresara con su sobrino_, "hasta donde se estacionaron, quizá ya se perdió y el sol ya se oculto.. Kagome se va enfadar si me tardo mucho.. pero no puedo irme ya que acepte ayudarle, además no me cuesta nada.."_ pensaba Inuyasha, se recargo sobre la pared, volteo a ver si venía aquel señor y lo diviso a lo lejos, se incorporo y le hizo señas que aun seguía esperándolo..

---------------------------------------

Sesshomarou se acerco a Eri, la abrazo y susurrándole algo al oído hizo que Eri derramara unas lágrimas de felicidad, "Mil veces quisiera vivir el día en que te conocí, pues aprendí a amar, pero se que es imposible, solo me queda preguntarte si deseas compartir este camino junto a mi.. Eri.. te gustaría ser mi novia.. mi mujer?..

---------------------------------------

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta, los globos adornaban casi todos los rincones de la sala, la cena estaba casi lista aromatizaba toda la casa, no era extraño que algunos comenzaran a sentir hambre, sentada en aquella banca, esperaba a que él regresara,

S: vaya que hace calor!

K: eh?

S: creo que te preocupas demasiado, o acaso esta muy lejos donde vive esa chica Eri?

K: no, es solo que.. me duele aquí (se toco el pecho precisamente en donde el corazón reposa)

S: (se levanto) le diré a tu mamá que te sientes mal..

K: no, es necesario.. ya se me pasara..

M: su dolor se llama Inuyasha.. como antaño siempre fue nuestro dolor de cabeza!

S: Miroku!.. no seas impertinente, además esta plática es de mujeres.. (Miroku se sentaba a un lado de ella)

K: (rió) tienen razón no hay por que preocuparse.. pronto estará aquí!

--------------------------------------------

T: disculpa por hacerte esperar.. (reía mientras se agarraba la cabeza) mi sobrino no tarda..

I: no se preocupe..

T: precisamente de ti hablábamos..

Fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir un extraño dolor en la nuca, después perdió el conocimiento..

-------------------------------------------------------

Eri y Sesshomarou regresaron a la casa de ella, por fin eran algo más que amigos, se despidieron con apasionado beso, su historia comenzaba a escribirse, una tierna y apasionada historia, para ambos era el primer amor, un amor de verdad, después Sesshomarou regreso a la casa, al entrar escucho mucho barullo, risas, música..

SHS: vaya tienen fiesta y ni siquiera me avisaron.. se las va ver ese tonto conmigo! (después se rió ya que estaba muy contento como enfurecerse por algo tan insignificante)

Entro a la casa y todos se le quedaron viendo,

K: vaya ya era hora que llegaran.. es muy tarde!

SHS: oye espera.. (sorprendido la forma en que lo recibió Kagome) no sabía que tenía toque de queda..

Ma: y Eri?

SHS: en su casa, mañana tenemos trabajo y hay que descansar pero veo que aquí hay fiesta (reventando uno de los globos)

K: Inuyasha fue avisarte.. acaso no te dijo nada?..

SHS: pero que dices!.. no lo he visto..

Los ojos de Kagome se arrasaron de lágrimas, se dejo caer sobre el sillón,

S: amiga..

K: .. (susurrando) por eso no quería soltarte.. (se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta)

Algo le paso, antes de llegar a la casa fue a buscarte.. por eso sentía esta angustia..

Ma: hija, quizá se encontró con un amigo..

K: INUYASHA NO TIENE AMIGOS, SU UNICA AMIGA ESTA MUERTA! (abrió la puerta y salio, Sesshomarou se fue tras de ella y la detuvo)

SHS: Oye.. nada vas a solucionar alterándote..

K: él dijo que sabía donde encontrarte.. me prometió que no tardaría..

SHS: es mejor que entremos, lo conozco y se que no rompería una promesa que te ha hecho.. ven esperemos adentro..

Kagome volteo a ver ambas direcciones de la calle para ver si alcanzaba a divisarlo pero solo se topo con la oscura soledad de la misma, entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala a esperar, su regreso, era de madrugada, Miroku y Sango se fueron a dormir junto con Souta y Shippo, la madre de Kagome y Sesshomarou se quedaron un poco más, al poco rato la mamá de Kagome se fue a dormir y le dijo que hiciera lo mismo, pero ella se negó, ella lo esperaría para regañarlo y abrazarlo, SHS lo venció el sueño y se quedo dormido en aquel incomodo sillón, pero también debía esperarlo, pues es su hermano.

Comenzaba a amanecer, Sesshomarou lo despertó el dolor de cuello que tenía por la mala postura en que se encontraba, vio a Kagome, ella aun no quitaba la vista de aquella puerta, no sabía si había dormido o no, pero ella continuaba esperándolo..

SHS: Inuyasha.. ya llego?

K: el.. aun no llega..


End file.
